


Jazz Hands

by Sofyzin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamTeam, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gream - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Secrets, dance, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: An Au in which George can do a triple pirouette as good as he can code, Dream can't get over the fact how amazing George looks, especially when he dances, Darryl cannot deal with how adorable Zak is, Zak is having the time of his life and Sapnap and Vincent just want their suffering to end.When George began to fall in love he recognised the feeling.Step. Ball change. Step. Leap.Usually you would land, take a step and go into another leap. But with Dream it felt like he just kept floating in the air. But that was not necessary a bad thing, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 217
Kudos: 716





	1. Chapter 1. Jazz Shoes.

George never understood why everyone found it so surprising that he could dance. It's not like Minecraft and coding were his whole life... okay, it kind of was. But dance was in his life before Minecraft. He just decided that coding was a more secure career choice then dance.

Although if his 17 year old self found out that coding would turn into Minecraft and YouTube, well... he didn't know if he would regret making that choice. The 23 year old George, however, definitely did not regret it. If he had chosen dance, he would not have become a developer of Bad's server, never would have met Sapnap and never would have fallen head over heels for Dream.

It was actually pretty easy to fall for Dream. He was charming, confident, funny. Even without seeing him, he knew it was not just a crush and that was okay. Being friends with Dream was enough. And George did not want to ruin that so he stashed his feelings away in a very far corner and went on with his life.

Dealing with these feelings was like doing a pirouette. All he had to do was make sure he was spotting and controlling... only in the case of Dream, he had to control his feelings and keep his eyes focused on the fact that they were just friends. While in a pirouette you keep your eyes peeled on the one spot on the wall and turn, turn, turn...

But maybe he actually needed some work on his spotting technique. Some nights he could not help but imagine Dream returning his feelings. And that was stupid and not possible.

George never told the rest of Dream Team about his old passion. His excuse, probably a bit pathetic, was simply that they didn't ask. It wasn't a complete lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew that it was also because they would ask a lot of questions... maybe he was just a little bit scared that they would think differently of him if they knew he danced.

Besides, he had not danced in a while. He didn't even know if he could do a full split anymore.

Bored in quarantine, George got back into it because of that exact thought. All his friends were asleep or busy, the new plug-in was done and he had stumbled on his old jazz shoes when getting the shoes for the shoe reveal on stream. Luckily he didn't show them on stream... that would have been a disaster.  
George started wondering if he would be able to do at least one pirouette, or a split, or if he could remember any of the old choreographies he used to do so easily.

To George's surprise he found out that he was not that far gone. The technique was still there, and sure he lost quite a lot in terms of flexibility but it wasn't something that some stretching couldn't fix. So he spent the rest of the day doing just that.

They say to be a dancer you have to be at least a little bit masochistic. George always found this to be kind of true. There was something pleasant about the way his muscles ached when he leaned forward to grab his toes or when he sat in the frog position for almost half an hour while reading "Count of Monte-Cristo," especially when he finally slid down into a left front split. He still had not fully reached the floor, but it was a huge improvement, and better than his right leg split. This always happened, one leg stretched better than the other.  
After stretching he moved onto the basic positions and steps. Pas De Bourree - make sure his core is strengthened, lean back, arabesque and... by the end of this so-called work out, George was successfully able to do a strong double pirouette and even choreographed something small for himself to play around with. He also discovered that his old jazz shoes were still a perfect fit.

George thought he might have gotten a bit carried away, remembering he had not been online the whole day and his phone was on silent. So at the end of the session, which consisted of warm up stretching, revising moves, choreographing and warm down stretching, he realised that he had been spammed by his friends, who seemed to think he had died.

_12 missed messages from Dream(boat)_  
_5 missed calls from Dream(boat)_  
_1 missed call from SimpNap_  
_5 missed messages from SimpNap_

_Dream(boat):_  
Geoooorgie  
Hi :3  
I am awake!  
_9:07 am_  
Gogy, come on *^*  
Where are uuuuu?  
It's 9 am for me which means for you it's....  
2 pm For u?  
_9:15 am_  
There's absolutely no way you are sleeping  
Your sleep schedule is not THAT messed up...  
_10:02 am_  
Still gone?  
_11:27 am_  
I have convinced Sapnap you're dead. We are gonna raid ur house if you don't answer =_=  
_11:53 am_  
George, seriously, is everything okay? You are not even reading my messages...  
_12:01 pm_

_SimpNap:_  
Sooo  
Dream is convinced you're dead  
Lol  
_11:30 am_  
Hurry up and stop worrying us  
You idiot  
_12:02 pm_

Oops. Yeah, he definitely got carried away. He should have kept his sound notifications on. Even Sapnap was so worried that he had called him once, which meant a lot coming from Sapnap. Dream, his best friend, was just as worried as when George doesn't respond for a long time.

 _Dream(land) Team group chat:_  
_GeorgeNotFound is typing...._  
_SimpNap:_  
Oh no, the Ghost of George has decided to haunt this Dreamland!!! 😱

  
_GeorgeNotFound_ :  
Ha ha  
You guys are freaks  
I was gone for like 3 hours max

  
_Dream(boat):_  
GEORGE  
I THOUGHT YOU DIED  
Also stop calling the groupchat Dreamland =_=

  
_SimpNap:_  
His other theory was that you were mad at him  
You should have heard him, man. He freaked out  
Probably more over the fact that you might have be mad at him

  
_Dream(boat):_  
Shut it, Saplap  
Either way  
Where were you, George? 🥺

  
_GeorgeNotFound_ :  
You are such a simp, Dream 🙄  
I'm flattered tho  
I got distracted by something  
And My phone was on silent  
So very sorry for scaring you 😝

  
_Dream(boat):_  
George...  
You should really appreciate my simping more, George

  
_SimpNap_ :  
Lol  
What did u get distracted with, Gogy?

  
_GeorgeNotFound_ :  
Just an old hobby that I completely forgot about  
Nothing too important  
Anyway  
Wanna play Bedwars?

  
_Dream(boat):_  
Don't avoid the subject, George =_=  
What is this hobby, that we don't know about?

  
_GeorgeNotFound_ :  
I will tell you, if you show me your face ;3

  
_SimpNap:_  
So basically what you are saying is  
we have to wait until the meet up to find out  
Because Dream doesn't want you to have any photos of him  
Since he's scared that you will use them as blackmail him

  
_Dream(boat):_  
Yeaaaaaah.... that is  
Absolutely the real reason why...  
If you don't wanna tell us now that's okay  
Because we will find out sooner or later 😈

  
_SimpNap:_  
Exactly  
So yeah  
What were you saying about Bedwars? You wanna get crushed?

  
_GeorgeNotFound_ :  
YoU WISH  
LETS GO

—————————————————————  
Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea not to tell them, but George didn't feel quite ready yet. At the moment, dancing felt like something so personal that even the two people who were the closest to him in the world were not allowed to know. He wanted to keep it to himself just for a little while. He couldn't stop thinking about how he felt while dancing. He felt like he was in his own territory, where he knew everything and was sure in himself 150%.  
And he would not give up that feeling ever again.  
So, despite being exhausted, half asleep after a usual evening of hanging out on Minecraft, he decided that it was time for his return to the world of dance.  
The next day, George returned to the dance studio he used to go to way back when and rented a hall, just for a few hours every day. They were ecstatic to hear from him. George's old teacher said she would see how he moves and think about letting him choreograph for other students or even shows.... not that bad. He still could not believe he somehow managed to become one of the favourites of that old bat that his teacher was.  
He'd have to rework his schedule and keep his friends updated on his daily absences so they don't freak out again. But he could do that.  
It was time for him to get out his jazz shoes, close his eyes and leap...

—————————————————————  
ITS TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!!!  
Sorry not sorry 😋  
Hi, guys, thank you for reading this. As I said I did not write in a while so please be patient with me while I remember how to do this properly.  
I want to thank @papercranes for checking my grammar and editing! You're amazing!  
Go check out her fanfic Breathing room, it's beautiful :3

Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day!

P.S. as a musical theatre obsessed person... I will put in lots of references to musicals ^~^ if you get them, leave a comment here and I will either confirm or deny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


	2. Chapter 2. Chasse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes a kinda stupid drunk decision, that is really not that bad, while Dream is in denial and Bad comes up with a plan. 
> 
> ... hey that kinda rhymed :3

George now realized that he overestimated his own abilities. Going to the studio every day was not a good idea, especially when he still had to film and stream. He was exhausted and his friends noticed that. It was possibly because he fell asleep on one of Dream's streams.

He didn't even realize until he was woken up by a very loud screech. That screech scared the hell out of him and made him fall out of his chair. However, the thump made the screeching stop.

"George? You good?" Dream's voice sounded in his ears. Somehow his headphones had survived the fall and were still connected to the computer.

"Everything hurts, I'm tired and I just fell out of a chair because you screamed." George groaned and slowly got up. His muscles were sore since they were still not used to the increased activity. He was doing everything he could to ease the pain, getting a bunch of kinesiology tape and putting it everywhere. While it still hurt, it did help a bit. "What happened?"

"Dude, why does everything hurt?" He could hear the frown in Sapnap's voice and sighed deeply, really not in the mood to explain or tell them. "Are you okay?"

"It's no big deal, don't worry. I just need..." he covered his mouth, yawning in the middle of the sentence. "To get some sleep...."

After that, George's friends screamed at him to get off TS and go to sleep, and telling him that this conversation was not over.  
It really was not his fault that he was this tired.... that was a lie. It was. He pushed himself to the limit everyday while dancing, but it made him feel like he was invincible. Every turn, every round de jambe, every arch and every jump made him feel like he was soaring, flying, and breaking free from restraints he did even know he had, which wasn't really healthy, since it could lead to him collapsing....

George sighed, laying down and promised to take care of himself better. No matter how dancing made him feel, self care was important. And he could not let Dream, Sapnap and Bad down, like he just did, again...

—————————————————————

Dream stared at his computer in thought and sighed heavily.  
"Something is definitely up with him...." he was worried. George was getting progressively more tired over the last month. But on the other hand, he sounded so happy for whatever reason. Clay had a feeling the reason for both was probably his secret hobby that he had previously mentioned.

"Yeah... but we have to trust him. He'll tell us when he is ready." Dream nodded to Sapnap words even though his friend couldn't see him.

But then Nick continued talking. "I gotta ask... have you thought about what you might feel for him more?"

"Yeah... I did... but as I already told you, I am not sure what I feel. Besides, I'm not gay and George is just... my best friend!"

Sapnap gasped jokingly, pretending to be offended. "This isn't a game of two truths and one lie, Dream! Also, I thought I was your best friend! How could you?!"

"Oh, get over it. SimpNap was the right choice of username for you." He rolled his eyes as they resumed the game and continued on with the friendly banter, although George never left his mind.

—————————————————————

George did take his well deserved break and realized how lucky he was for his friends. When Bad had learned what happened he had sent him an express package with chocolate raisins from the USA, Sapnap kept sending him memes and Dream... Dream was being his usually dreamy self and nagging him all day. It was getting harder not to imagine Clay liking him back. And it hurt. It was like dancing pain though... it hurts but you secretly like it.

Either way, he also realized that the friends he made at the studio were also amazing. His new student, the headache dropped on him by his old teacher, Lizzy came by and brought him some weird fantasy Russian book about time magic, not to be confused with time travel as she said, that she translated.... okay, not going to lie he got very invested in it and decided to read the whole series.

Lizzy was an interesting girl. She was mediocre at dancing, not very flexible nor graceful, but hardworking and determined. She was also extremely loud and her main perk was that she could burst out in song at any moment. In all fairness, she was an amazing singer and he liked to listen to her singing voice. Her boyfriend James did not dance, but came to pick Lizzy up after class every time. They made plans to go out drinking some time soon. (Although Lizzy remarked that she won't be doing drinking because of her distaste for alcohol, along with many other foods such as spicy foods and unnatural mint and fizzy drinks, she was willing to come along.)

So they went out drinking; and even though Lizzy was sober, she did not stop George from drinking the night away. And now he was literally fucked.  
The morning after, he woke up... and strangely, his earlobes hurt. His head also hurt, but that was just the hangover.

"No... nononono... I did not get my ears pierced!" He hissed out and then groaned. His head felt like it was going to crack open.

George stumbled out of the bed, gracelessly, and ran towards the mirror before freezing in front of it.  
His hair was all messed up and curly and he indeed had earrings in his earlobes. He looked good but... how was he going to explain this to his friends and fans. The earrings were really pretty - blue, he was sure of that, stones sparkles in the morning sun coming through his window.

"Oh no...." George pulled at his hair, really not sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He was getting really anxious, not the okay kind of anxious you feel before going on stage, hearing the music start and letting your soul take you where you long to be, and just dance. He was getting kind of anxious where it's hard to breathe.... okay, maybe it was really time to talk to someone.

He did not even know why he was getting so anxious. He could just tell the half truth and say he got them while drunk. His best guess was that the weight of the secrets was catching up to him...

He usually would call Dream but that would mean revealing dancing and he was not ready for that yet. Dream would ask to watch and George could not bare dancing for him just yet. George thought, what if he messes up? Oh, there were so many ways he could mess up. What if he falls from a turn? What if he misses the time? What if he stops feeling in the dance and starts just doing the moves? What if Dream thinks of him differently when he finds out about the dancing and now the earrings?

The endless "what ifs" filled his head, as he reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He was not supposed to be scared of any of this. He was experienced and one little change in his appearance should not leave him so shaken up. Stage fright was not supposed to be a thing for him... at least anymore. But it was not being on stage that scared him. It was him being recorded and saved on the web forever so everyone could judge him forever.

His finger hovered above Dreams phone number, but he sighed shakily and moved on, calling Bad instead.

Even though it was very late where Bad lived, the muffin man picked up with a soft yawn.

"George? Hi! What's up?"

"Darryl-" he breathed out, shakily, having trouble focusing on anything around him.

"Oh, George, oh my goodness! Please breathe, okay?" Bad sounded much more awake than before and very alert.

"I fucked up. I fucked up, Darryl." George was really trying to breathe while pacing around the room. "Everything is going to change and he is going to hate me and-?"

"Okay, George listen to me. Take deep breaths. Calm down. And then tell me what happened, alright?" Bad slowly coaxed George into breathing correctly and then just stopped talking, giving George time to collect himself.

"I'm... just terrified. I don't know why, because I am experienced and I have danced and been on camera before but... right now, it scares the hell out of me." George confessed, stopping in front of the mirror to look at himself. His thoughts were still clouded and he really wanted to go and exhaust himself with dancing so he would just forget about all this. But he promised to take care of himself better. And talking to Bad should help.

"You dance...?" Darryl asked softly, trying to not scare the other more. "That's great! Um... that's easily fixable, if you don't want to be on camera, you don't have to be on camera. What is more important, though, is what triggered this fear? If we can figure it out, we can find a solution to help you... get rid of it."

"I do face cam, I have to be on camera to live up to my fans expectations." George deadpanned. "What caused it? Oh, um... I might have gotten drunk? And let's just say..." he took a deep breath in and said everything very quickly. "I woke up and my ears are pierced!"

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that fully.... your ears are pierced?" Darryl was a little bit confused. Earrings were all it took to trigger George? No, that cannot be right. "If that is what scares you, you can just take them out..."

"No, it's not that. I guess... I am scared of Dre- I mean you, Sapnap and Dream. Thinking of me differently."

"George, let me assure you, that nothing can change the way I think about you. Or the way Sapnap and Dream think of you. Especially Dream." Darryl chuckled softly again, thinking about the obvious connection between his friends, "You two are just like a married couple."

"Just like you and Skeppy." George remarked. Even though it was a bit childish, he had to get back at Bad for that one.

"Ah! George!" The Brit could practically hear the blush on his friend's face. "I guess you are right though... Not like he'll ever like me baaa- Hey! Don't change the subject! This is about you! What I was saying is... you being able to dance is incredible. And I'm sure your earrings suit you. You don't have to show anyone either, make sure you are comfortable with it first. Now... what do you usually do to distress?"

"Thanks, Bad... you're the best." George had no idea how Bad did this. He always knew what to say to make him feel better, always willing to listen, to give advice, and to help. He was the kindest and sweetest man he knew. "I dance."

"Of course. Then go and do that... and I will sleep for a bit. Geppy and I are recording in like... 3 hours!"

"Bad! Go to sleep now!"  
Bad grumbled saying that he will and they said their goodbyes. George felt so much better, he still did not want to be recorded or to dance on camera but he definitely felt at ease.

He was moving around slowly as he cleaned up and went to the studio.

He didn't take his jazz shoes today because today he wanted to dance something more relaxed and more emotional. And the dance style he chose for today was usually danced bare feet.

Contemporary. It's a combination of everything. And he was wrong to say that it's more relaxed, because it's not. It looks more flowy and fluid, but it takes incredible improvisation skills and versatility.

New song choice today. "Take Me to Church." Time to improvise.

George starts on his knees. Rolling around on the floor was what some people would see. It was graceful and beautiful, with every movement thought through.  
Taking a deep breath as he opened up and slowly rose up. A few steps, contraction, pique and a turn to land in an arabesque. Why did he ever think that dancing changed him? That was a stupid thought. He was still himself. Back down on the ground, slide, split and reach forward. This was his territory. In the mirror in front of him he could see all the figures he could draw with his movement. It was fascinating and beautiful and he realised that someday he would love to share this with his friends. And especially with Dream.

Curl up, rise back up and lean over, feign a fall, stand back straight and then... jump, turn, and fall.

And these earrings actually looked quite nice, he decided.

—————————————————————

Bad did not go to sleep. Skeppy would not be happy if he found out how long he stayed up, but he had a plan.

He created yet another group chat adding Dream and Sapnap... and after a bit of consideration Skeppy and named it

**Surprise Meet-up ÒwÓ**

_YourBestBad is typing..._  
_YourBestBad:_ You all must be wondering why I have gathered you here...  
  
_Skep(tical)py:_ dont jok likr this Bad  
_Skep(tical)py:_ also we van see tge nane of the groypchat

  
_YourBestBad:_ I'm not joking, Skeppy!

  
_SimpNap_ : Skeppy's spelling scares me...

  
_Dream(boat):_ Why is George not here?

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ Shyt up, SazNap, mu spellung is grest

  
_YourBestBad_ : You'll get used to it after a while, Sappy T^T 

_YourBestBad_ : And that's a great question, Dream! It is because... 

_YourBestBad_ : Drumroll please, Skeppy!

  
Skep(tical)py: Rwaly?? Okay.,..  
  
_SimpNap_ : Okay how did you manage to misspell the ... ? It's not possible!

  
_Dream(boat):_ ...

  
_Skep(tical)py is typing...._  
_Skep(tical)py:_ trrrrrrrrr.... BOOM BAH BAH BOOM BAH BAH BOOM BAH BAH BOOOOOOM!!!  
_Skep(tical)py:_ sowry iy tooc so lonh  
_Skep(tical)py:_ I wss spellcheking =_=

  
_YourBestBad_ : Thank you, little muffin ~  
_YourBestBad_ : Because we are gonna fly George out and buy him tickets as a surprise! Yaaay!

  
_Dream(boat):_ That's a good idea. But why did you decide that so suddenly?

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ So u wanhed ti surprize Geroge and nou see me... how coidl You?!

  
_YourBestBad_ : Skeppy, no! That is not what I meant!!!!

  
_SimpNap_ : Here we go... 😌

  
_YourBestBad_ : Of course, I want to see you! I really want to see you! There is no one else who I want to see more!

  
_SimpNap_ : ... wow. Am I gonna be the double third wheel or can we invite the captain of Skephalo?

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ Wow, ur... realky despert to see me, arnt u?

  
_YourBestBad_ : ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

  
_Dream(boat)_ : Bad... can you answer my question too please? When you're done flirting, of course

  
_YourBestBad_ : We are not flirting Ò_ó  
_YourBestBad_ : I might have talked to George and he said some things that lead me to believe he needs company. I'm not telling you what those things are because it's his right to tell you himself  
_YourBestBad_ : Also, I will ask Vincent for you Sappitus *~*

  
_Dream(boat)_ : Fair enough... I CALL DIBS ON BUYING HIS TICKET  
_Dream(boat)_ : George's I mean... I can pitch in for A6d's too...

  
_SimpNap_ : I bet Dream is blushing right now

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ Fanalu  
_Skep(tical)py_ : Somthung we can agre on

  
_Dream(boat):_ Am not

  
_YourBestBad_ : Lying does not look good on you, Clay Ò~Ó

  
_SimpNap_ : Where are we meeting up  
though?

  
_Dream(boat)_ : Florida. Definitely Florida. There's a lot to do here and Bad won't have to fly which... he deserves for planning this

  
_YourBestBad_ : ... thank you...?

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ Can I brek the neus to George?

  
_SimpNap_ : NO

  
_Dream(boat)_ : NO WAY IM DOING IT

  
_YourBestBad_ : Maybe it's not the best... oh... yeah

  
_Skep(tical)py:_ Okay, okag... geez

  
_SimpNap_ : ... EITHER WAY  
_SimpNap_ : lets just discuss the details

Bad smiled looking at his phone. He loved his friends, really. So wholesome. And this trip would be his chance to finally give Skeppy a hug... and to see how short the muffin really is.  
He did not like the thought of leaving Lucy behind but he could leave her with his roommate if necessary. But he was definitely bringing his guitar! He didn't want George to be the only one with a hobby and to feel like he is being put on the spot. Oh! Maybe he could play and George could dance... that would be very cool.

Either way, this was going to be the greatest, most epic, meet-up ever! 

—————————————————————  
Hiii! This was done faster then expected ^~^  
Skeppy's typing was a pain...  
@papercranes Thank you for editing! Xx (go check her out *~^)

Hope you enjoyed~

P.S. There were two musicals   
references, although one (from my favorite musical EVER) is more sneaky :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


	3. Chapter 3. Travelling Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting time ;3

Dream was itching with desire to tell George that he was flying him out to the U.S. as soon as possible. But they decided to wait for a week before making the surprise announcement, leaving George only two days to pack. Although, it was only a matter of time until Skeppy exploded and told A6d, who they had also bought two tickets for: one to London, and one to Florida, so he could fly together with George. Skeppy and Bad were figuring out how to get him to London right now, although it was clear A6d was getting suspicious at the giddy giggles of Bad and Skeppy's "I'm not planning anything, what do you mean?" voice. George was also suspicious... he and Vincent talked about it a little bit but could not figure out what their friends were planning.

George was streaming now, and Dream would not stop complimenting his earrings. He had to explain the backstory in the beginning of the stream and everyone seemed to love it.

"Georgie! The earrings really bring out your eyes! You look so pretty!" Dream's smile widened as he saw a blush color rise in George's cheeks. "Even though the situation you got them in is ridiculous!" 

"Dreaaaam! Stop! If you don't I'll..." 

"Yes? You'll what?" he saw George smile mischievously and scoff quietly. 

"Oh, Step-Dream... will you buy me a new pair of dangly earrings?" Okay, that definitely caught Clay off guard. He was silent for a few moments before he began to wheeze. 

"What?! What?! Oh my- George!" He choked on air and kept wheezing, until he calmed down just a little bit. "You know what? As a matter of fact, yes. I will buy you a pair of dangly earrings soon. I know a very good jewelry store in Florida and I am taking you there the week you arrive."

He heard Sapnap snicker excitedly and saw George's eyes go as wide as two plates. 

"You didn't." He deadpanned, although hope was evident in his voice. 

"Oh, but I did. I'll send you your ticket now." He smiled, his chest feelings all warm and weird at the expression George made. He looked like he was about to cry from happiness and the glint of adoration in his eyes made Clays heart swell. 

"Dream, I... thank you." He sniffled and smiled very brightly, lighting up the room in a second. "I'm going to see you!"

"You are going to see me, George!" Clay laughed and smiled back even though his friend could not see it. "And Sapnap. And Skeppy. And A6d. And Bad... just so you know this was all Bad's plan."

The chat was going crazy with excitement, spamming Dreamnotfound meeting, Skephalo meeting, Dream team and the Trio. George looked like he was going to cry again but he did not, instead he just mumbled. 

"Oh, that muffin head.... I think he arranged... or pitched the plan because I called him once when I was upset?"

Dream gasped clutching his chest in fake offence. "You didn't call me when you were upset? George, I am heartbroken!... either way we were gonna fly out A6d to you first so you could fly out to Florida together."

George giggled and tilted his head in a cute manner. "Thank you, Clay.... does A6d know about it?"

"Always, Georgie. Uuuh... Bad and Skeppy are supposedly telling him right now." 

—————————————————————

"THE TRIO IS GOING TO BE UNITED!" Was the first thing that Vincent heard as soon as all three of them were on the call.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vincent yelled back to Zak who kept screeching the same phrase.

"Ow... my ears..." Bad mumbled, thinking about how he might go deaf when meeting all of them. With Zak's cute screaming, Vincent's outbursts, Dream's wheezing... he could only hope that Sapnap wouldn't scare George, since he would most definitely not be able to survive. 

"BAD, JOIN IN!" Vincent screamed and Darryl just sighed, giving in and joining into the pure happiness of his life two best friends. "THE TRIO IS GONNA BE UNITED!"

—————————————————————

"I can only imagine how loud that is." George chuckled, thinking about whether he should take his jazz shoes along on the trip. 

"Georgie." Sapnap's fake British accent rang through the headphones and he looked back up smiling at the face-cam. "Two things. I bet I am taller than you. And secondly, now you have to show us your mysterious new hobby."

George considered it slowly. "I'll agree to one of those two things, Snapmap. And it's definitely not the height one. Also your British accent is terrible." He could not stop smiling and thinking about packing. He had a lot of things to worry about but those things were nothing in the face of the idea that he would be meeting Dream. So he decided to focus on that and go from there. 

—————————————————————-

Packing did not take long. He took his dance clothes, after all he promised to show the "secret hobby" when they meet up. 

A6d arrived the next day. George may or may not have forgotten that he was coming, which resulted in Vincent waiting for him by his door as he ran back from the studio, not even bothering to change.  
He was the first person out of all YouTubers to see him dance. George took him out to Nandos and then to the studio to grab the rest of his things, which prompted the French man to become interested and persuade George to dance. 

George agreed and settled on Theatre Jazz. It was as incredible as ever. With all of its leans and jumps, fan kicks and lots and lots of traveling steps. All George had to do was jump into the music and his body was moving on his own. Hands going down from above his head and feet doing pas de bourree, before his hands are back in an arabesque and he is doing a rond de jambes, turn and then it's just slowing down with his hands moving in different figures, a few jumps, hips moving to the sound of music and... freeze frame. Hands up, back arched one leg in a ball.  
Theatre Jazz was sparkly and electric. Putting on a show was the main theme of it all. George would never forget how he felt when he danced that combination on stage with full stage makeup and a fancy hat on. He danced by himself with the company of the music and the spotlight. And then came the bows, the standing ovations and the flowers. He'd love to do that again someday... preferably with Dream in the audience... or better yet, backstage. 

Vincent was impressed to say the least, and although he could not dance at all, he was a pretty good singer. Lizzy bothered him until he agreed to sing a duet with her... so George recorded them singing "Sun and Moon" as blackmail, although he could not use something beautiful for blackmail Vincent still did not want that video to be on Twitter. His singing voice had a very warm amber timbre that mixed wonderfully with Lizzy's bright silvery one. 

George understood why Darryl stuck with this guy. He was sincere and loyal, so the Brit was glad they were becoming friends.

They spent the whole night gossiping and watching Netflix so on their early morning flight both of them just passed out and slept the whole way through. 

—————————————————————

Darryl and Clay were in the airport to pick up everyone. The European duo was set to arrive after Zak and Sapnap but Darryl insisted they wait for them. However, now Clay was witnessing an anxious Darryl pacing around in the pick up area. The two had met up before and knew each other very well.  
"Why are you so worried, Dare? It's just Skeppy..." Dream stopped in front of him putting his hands on Darryl's shoulders. "Your best friend and crush." 

"Dream! No, don't say that!" Bad blushed and sighed. "I guess I'm worried that he won't like me..."

"There is literally no way he can not like you! I mean, I should be worried about that since George has never seen me befo-" he was cut off by Darryl staring at someone past his shoulder and a very loud screech from that someone. 

"BAAAD!" And just like that Dream got pushed aside and in the next second he was staring at Darryl who was holding a laughing Skeppy. 

"Zak!" Darryl laughed, lifting the smaller man up a little. "You are so short!" 

"Am not! Shut up, you are not that much taller!" Zak lifted his head and froze. Darryl's face was so close to his. He could see his pale cheeks turn red. It's not like Zak did not know that Darryl liked him, it was pretty obvious, really. He just didn't know exactly how he himself felt about his best friend. He needed some time to think everything through and this meetup was the perfect opportunity. Although deep down he already knew: Darryl looks very pretty when he blushes... and he did not want anyone else to make him blush like that. 

While all of this was happening, Sapnap helped Dream up from the floor and they hugged. 

"So nice to finally see you, man!" Nick smiled, as Clay ruffled his hair. "When you said you have some freckles you definitely underestimated! The sun definitely likes you!" 

Clay laughed and nodded: "Maybe just a little.... look at the Skephalo pair. We gotta take a picture of this. A6d will murder us if we don't."  
Both smiled mischievously and Dream pulled out his phone. 

Zak's thoughts and Darryl's not so inner gay panic were interrupted by Dream's giggling and a sound of a photo being taken. 

"Clay!" Darryl gasped letting go of Zak and started chasing Dream around. "Delete that, you muffin!"

Zak laughed, starting to film the two running around too. This was definitely not going to make into the vlog since Dreams face was in it but for his personal files of Darryls happy face it will definitely do. 

Half an hour later all four of them were on the floor in a pile laughing loudly and getting weird looks from people who were passing by. Then Dream checked his phone and shot up. 

"They are here! George is here!" Before anyone could say anything, he was already running to the pick up area. 

Sapnap laughed following suit. "You are such a simp, Dream!" 

—————————————————————

George and Vincent were both jet lagged and in incredible need of coffee. 

"Where are they?" George asked as they looked for their luggage and went to the pick up area. 

"Just... look for a very loud and obnoxious group of people." Vincent replied with a tired smile. They both had fucked up sleeping schedules and they slept lots on the flight but jet lag was still a bitch.

"I don't even know what Dream looks like... he's always like "Oh, George! I'm shy! I don't see the point in showing you or anyone else my face!" He mocked but then a pair of hands covered his eyes, startling him.

"Well, now you definitely don't get to see my face, Georgie~" a familiar voice purred in his ear.

"Dream! No, that's literally so unfair!" He blushed and placed his smaller hands on Clay's, hearing Vincent chuckle and say:

"Wow, Dream face reveal. I would say you're handsome buuuut.... eh... Bad! Skeppy!" And just like that he was off engulfed in the first official The Trio hug. 

"Come on, Dream. Stop torturing him. Hi, George!" Nick placed his hand on George's head and snickered a quiet, "You're short." 

"George. Say you love me, and I'll let you turn around." George froze, turning even redder. He could literally feel the smile from Dream's face and he could Sapnap's giggles. He expected this teasing to happen eventually but not so soon. Not immediately after he landed. 

"Not this again... Clay..." George's voice was filled with quiet fury. "I will bite your hand off if you don't let me turn around, right now!" 

"George. Just say that you love me." He was pretty sure that Sapnap was recording this. It would certainly go on Twitter if they could blur out Dream's face. 

"I... no. I am not saying it. I am counting to 3 and after that you are going to die, Dream." George was strangely calm. He felt at peace, after all this was not anything unusual. 

"I love you. Why can't you say you love me, George?" He was about to start counting but then Dream affectionately nuzzled his face into George's hair. 

"He's blushing, his cheeks are so red! Oh my goodness!" Bad's voice made George unfreeze and elbow Clay in the gut making him let go. 

Dream tried to run but George had already jumped on him and they fell on the airport floor together. The younger was dying from wheezing while George stared. So many freckles.... golden eyes, and his hair looked so fluffy. He wanted to touch it and braid it and... 

"You're hot." He did not mean to say that. Dream choked on a wheeze and blushed under him, as George stammered and covered his face with his hands. "I- I mean. I didn't- FUCK!"

"Hey, Vince, that's usually your line... at 2:20 am." Zak was leaning into his french friend but looking at Darryl, who was shocked by the swearing. 

"George!" Sapnap doubled over in laughter but was still filming. 

"Language!" 

This is going to be a very interesting vacation for sure. 

—————————————————————-  
Hiii! It's me! 

As always papercranes Thank you for editing <3 you’re the best! 

Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make the meeting unusual so I listened to my weird mind~ 

P.S. I don’t think I did many references this chapter... but I included the name of the actual song from the musical soo... that counts?


	4. Chapter 4. Just Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal and some Skephalo cuddles *~*

The ride back to Dream's house was fun. Clay was trying to focus on the road, Vincent was half asleep, Zak and Darryl would not stop flirting in their own weird way, and George was tired but could not sleep because Nick kept teasing him about how he straddled Dream and called him hot. 

"I can't believe it! You just jumped on him and..."

"Sapnap. I am tired, hungry and ready to kill. If you bring it up one more time, I will take out my earring and stab you." Upon hearing that Dream burst out in wheezes again. 

"Stab him.... with an earring!" George often imagined how Clay looked when he laughed. And reality is so much better. George zoned out again watching him laugh. He had dimples, for God's sake! He was too handsome with his flowy hair and sparkly eyes and... Nick was calling George's name, getting concerned. When he was staring at Dream, it was funny, but his eyes moved from Dream and now he was just staring into space, it had felt a bit creepy. Dream calmed down and glanced at George, smiling warmly.

"Awww... Gogy is falling asleep... don't worry about him, Nick. Soon he will be gone in dreamland much like Vincent." He nodded at the Frenchman, sitting in shotgun, who was indeed passed out and drooling onto Dream's seatbelt. The American did not look pleased but probably did not have the heart to wake him. 

"He is gonna drool on you, Sap!... that is if that's how he sleeps... I wouldn't know..." That was a lie. George had fallen asleep on calls tons of times before. Sometimes he even had video on. And Dream had the chance to watch George sleep... not in a creepy way. They had talked about this and George was okay with it. Either way, Clay knew that when George slept, besides looking very cute, he needed something to hug, like a pillow, or he would turn and toss a lot. He knew that his hair always curled up during the night and how he had the craziest bed head and how his mouth was slightly open and his lips looked so pretty and... Whoa, his mind should not go there! They still had to decide on the rooms and he could not have these thoughts if George would be sleeping in one bed with him...

"What? No!" Sapnap groaned right as George's eyes slowly closed and his head slumped against Nick's shoulder. 

"I have an idea!" Bad chimed in quietly, he did not want to wake anyone up, especially since he managed to quiet Zak down. His hands were full of Zak. Quite literally. Zak pulled one of Darryl's hands into his hair and was playing with the other, tracing his heart line across his palm while lost in thought. "We have about 40 minutes of driving left, right?" Dream nodded in response not understanding where this was going. "How about you pull over and I driv-"

"NoooooOOooo...." Zak whined quietly. Darryl's hand was immediately gripped by Zak and he looked down at the smaller male, only to be met with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. "I want cuddles...." 

"Zak..." Darryl turned very red as Zak pressed the hand he was holding against his cheek and leaned into a whisper:

"Please, Darebear?" He was very quiet so no one else heard. But just like that Darryl was completely gone. He was not driving anyone. Plus he was sure he heard Vincent shift and mumble "Yaaay, Skephalo" without even waking up. His shipping sensors were probably tingling. 

"Darryl? You good, man? What were you saying?" Nick interjected, breaking Bad out of the hypnosis of Zak's dark eyes. 

"Oh, um... yes. I was saying if Dream pulls over and sets the GPS to his house, Sapnap can drive and Clay can cuddle with George.... as long as you brought your license, of course." He didn't even look at Sapnap, too absorbed with Zak pressing to his hand like a cat. "Zak, what....?"

"Shh. Cuddles." 

Darryl sighed happily and nodded, "Okay, okay... are you a kitten now, Zak?"

"Mhmm... only if you call me that." Darryl almost choked but by then Zak's head was hidden in his chest and his hands were wrapped around him and there was nothing he could do, except for pressing him close and mumbling "I will then..."

Meanwhile Dream and Sapnap switched places. Sapnap put on headphones not wanting to disturb the cuddling and the sleeping people with the sound of the GPS and Dream put his arm around George and made sure the older one is comfortable. It was pretty easy since George mumbled something without opening his eyes and curled up, legs tucked under himself and head on Clay's lap. Dream was completely mesmerised. George was so pretty. And tiny. Compared to him at least. However, Dream could still tell, from all the physical contact they shared.... that George was pretty strong and well built. Not muscular persay, but still.... he'd have to remember to ask George about it later.

"So um... what are the sleeping arrangements?" Nick asked, not looking away from the road. "I mean, those two are obviously sleeping together..."

"Sapnap!" Darryl hissed, but pressed Zak closer as if Nick was trying to take him away.

"Sheesh, calm down. I am only telling the truth!" He smirked, receiving a glare from a very flustered Bad. "As I was saying! I can room with Vincent..."

"Finn.... cheat... not... I-" everyone fell silent as A6d said that. He was so obviously deeply asleep, but somehow managed to contribute to the conversation. 

"I am so telling Jude about this!" Skeppy laughed, getting out his phone and texting Finn.

"How does he do that....?" Sapnap looked at Dream and Bad, only getting a shrug from each. "...A-and you can sleep with George, Clay..."

"Yeah, I figured that out.... stop phrasing it like that though!"

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Sapnap was quietly vibing to the music he put in his headphones along with the GPS, Dream's hands were in George's hair, Vincent was sleeping but occasionally mumbling something that was somehow connected to the hushed conversation Darryl and Zak were having. They soon arrived and everyone who was not asleep, or had a sleeping George on them, got out of the car.

"Right. How are we doing this?" Nick asked while opening the door for Vincent. 

"We'll help Vincent. Promise not to drop him-" Darryl started but Zak had to chime in. 

"I made no such promise!"

"Zak!" Darryl let go of Zak and looked at him sternly. "No dropping Vincent. Or I am going to room with him." He walked over to the Frenchman, took off his seatbelt and lifted him up bridal style, not trusting Zak.

"Hey! No take backsies! You said you'll sleep with me! Bad!" Zak immediately followed the two as they walked towards the house. "I want you to carry me like that too! BaaaaAaaaaaaad!"

"... those three are so chaotic I swear." Nick mumbled as Clay got out of the car holding George. "Awww... and you two are just cute."

"Snapmap, shut up... also you're on luggage duty. See you later!" He quickly went towards the house and gave Skeppy the keys so he could open the door. 

Dream had two rooms and a convertible couch prepared. One of them was obviously his so he just went and gently laid George down onto the bed, going back to the living room just in time to see Zak pushing Vincent out of Darryl's hands onto the couch and then hugging the older man and grumbling. 

"No take backsies... you said we would sleep together..." Darryl chuckled quietly and sighed. 

"I'll just take him to bed... he's cranky because he's tired." He took Zak's hand and they disappeared into the second bedroom. 

"Zak. I was joking, you know that, right?" Bad smiled down at Skeppy, petting his head. 

"But.... I just wanted.... cuddles..." Darryl froze. Zak was speaking in the same whiny tone he did that time when he wanted sand. And that was not a nice experience.

"Oh, no, nonono.... Skeppy. Zak. Listen to me. Prepare for bed and then we can go to sleep and cuddle, okay?" Darryl seemed to know where everything was pretty well, probably because he had stayed over before. 

"I want cuddles noOoow!" Zak suddenly jumped on Darryl, making him fall on the bed before straddling him. "Darry..."

Darryl was a blushing mess, seeing Zak lean in and press their foreheads together. He froze, watching the younger man in shock. 

"Darryl... I just wanted to tell you..." Zak stopped speaking, raising his hand to cup Darryl's face. The silence went on and Darryl started to get impatient.

"Tell me what?" 

"To tell you.... tell you... I CALL DIBS ON SHOWERING FIRST!" Zak screeched, booped Darryl's nose, and ran off to the bathroom, snatching his bag from Sapnap on the way. 

Darryl sat on the bed, very red and very much in shock. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "That... he is driving me crazy!" 

—————————————————————

When George woke up the next morning he was being spooned by Dream. That made him fall out of bed, but he somehow landed on his feet. Although, that wasn't quite right. Not somehow... he did a contemporary roll and managed to get up. The real miracle was that he managed not to wake Dream up while doing so. 

It was 12 pm in England.... so 7 am here. Yeah, jet lag is a bitch. 

In the living room he saw Vincent lying awake on the couch, not being able to get up since Sapnap was sprawled out on top of him.

"Need some help?" George asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yes... please... it was weird in the beginning, kinda nice with time but now my limbs are all dead." Vincent groaned and tried to move around but that only caused Sapnap to grumble and press his face into the crook of Vincent's neck. 

"Uuuh... we could pour water on him, but then you'll be wet." George sighed as Vincent shook his head whispering threats, not exactly thrilled with the idea of being soaked. So instead, George helped to push Nick off the couch. 

Half an hour later they were sitting in the kitchen with coffee. Darryl emerged from the Skephalo room 10 minutes later, blushing and trying to tame his hair. 

"Good morning! Oooh, coffee!" He took the kettle pouring himself a cup before sitting down.

Vincent leaned over to Darryl and nudged him. "Sooooo.... how did you sleep? I want to know all the details!"

"A6d! Oh my goodness..." he blushed even more, covering his face. "You sound like a teenage girl talking to her friends about boys... or girls..." 

"Come on, Darryl. I want to know too!" George joined in, giggling at Bad's embarrassment. 

"I slept well, thank you very much!"

"Darryl!" Vincent grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and shook him a little. "Give. Me. The Deets!"

"Okay, okay! oh my goodness...it was nice..." he pressed Vincent away. "He keeps teasing me though... like flirting teasing."

Vincent made a loud happy noise that sounded like something between a cheer and a squeal. "How exactly?!"

"He sat on my lap. Was pretending to trying to tell me something important buuut.... it was just him calling dibs on the shower..." Darryl's voice was laced with disappointment. George felt bad for him but he also felt a bit jealous. Those two clearly liked each other and will be together, while he had absolutely no chance with Dream.

"MERDE! I almost became the official third wheel... Darryl. Listen to me." He downed an entire cup of coffee in one sitting and then put his hands on Darryl's shoulders. "If you and Zak are not together by the end of this... I will not go back to France until you are! Make the first move, god dammit."

"Vincent! Language!"

"What are you three doing...?" Dream walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Georgieeee! I woke up and you weren't there!" He slumped his arm around George's shoulders and out the other one on his waist, nuzzling his face into his hair again. "Your hair is so fluffy..." Dream said.

"Good morning, to you too, Dream!" George chuckled and blushed darkly, but nevertheless allowed the other to lean on him. He saw Sapnap walk in and stare at them for a second before scrambling back into the living room to get his phone. 

But when he came back with his camera ready George was smiling smugly into his coffee and Dream was making breakfast for everyone with the help of Darryl.

"Oh, come on! I missed it!..." he pouted but didn't complain any further. "Vincent. Do you know that you talk in your sleep? Not a lot but like... dude, Zak and Darryl were cuddling in the car yesterday and you just went 'Yay, Skephalo!'" Sapnap did a horrible impression of a French accent on the last phrase. 

Vincent snickered: "I did? I sensed it happening."

"Oh, but that's not all. We were talking about rooming and you said something about... not cheating on Finn?"

"I'm pretty sure Zak immediately told him, Vinny." Darryl smiled apologetically and put a plate with an omelette in front of the now embarrassed French man. "Speaking of which... I need to go wake him up." 

Darryl walked back into the guest bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed and shook Zak gently. 

"Zaak... wake up." He smiled watching as Zak groaned and sat up sleepily. "Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled and wrapped his arms around Darryl's neck. "I smell food. Carry me." 

"Really?" And he was blushing again. Zak was too adorable for his own good. He could rope Darryl into anything with his power.

Vincent choked when Darryl entered the kitchen again. Sapnap had to pay him back and give him water.

"Is that better, 3rd wheel homie?" 

Dream started wheezing when he heard that, A6d joined in with his seal laughter and everyone was smiling and happy.

"So um..." Darryl tried and failed to get Zak off and sat him down, the smaller was clinging to him like a koala. "I was thinking how about today, we have a lazy day?"

When everyone calmed down and was able to breathe, Dream nodded. "A Lazy day sounds good, especially since the Europeans are jet lagged as fuck!"

"Clay! Language!"

"Hey!... okay, that's true." George laughed, shaking his head. A lazy day did sound very fun.

—————————————————————

He didn't mean to reveal his hobby like that. It just happened. The 6 of them, hanging out in Dream's living room, playing Xbox and then someone suggested Just Dance. 

George had the greatest time dying on the couch from laughter watching everyone else struggle to keep up with the basic choreography. He said he did not want to participate, without offering a proper explanation.

Sapnap tripped over his own legs as a basic jump challenged him. George burst out laughing very loudly and could not stop giggling even after he calmed down.

"Oh my gosh! At least I'm trying! You're just sitting there and laughing.... heeey, I bet you couldn't even do the easiest dance on here!" Sapnap challenged him, and even though George knew he shouldn't, his pride in his dancing abilities could not let this pass. 

"Sit down, boys." He huffed and stood up and took the remote from Bad who was giggling like crazy. He scrolled, choosing the hardest song and then smirked down at Sapnap. "Watch and learn... Nickolas." 

Bad was beaming with excitement and pride, and he reminded George of his mother when she came to his first dance recital. Vincent just looked smug. He had already seen George dance and he knew what was about to happen was going to be crazy. 

"Bad. Since you are my favourite person in the room right now..." Dream gasped, pretending to be hurt and George swore he noticed Zak frown and glare at the Brit. "You get to choose between.... Scream & Shout or a Britney Spears song."

"Britney Spears, definitely." Darryl smirked, he had not seen George dance before but the Brit's confidence and the analysing and judging looks he gave all of them when they danced were enough for him to know he was more than good. Dream's and Sapnap's faces right now were something to die for, they looked frozen in place, while Zak just looked confused.

George hummed as he quickly skimmed over the preview. He had never danced this song before but it looked much easier than expected so he knew he could nail this. He pressed play and put the controller down, his eyes peeled to the screen. 5, 6, 7, 8...

And his hands are on his head following the starting position on the screen. It was all about his hands moving, the small confident glances and the little movements of his hips to tease the viewers. The beginning was, really, not that impressive but he noticed Sapnap's eyes go wide, Clay's jaw dropped, Skeppy leaned forward confused, Bad's smile widening further, and Vincent struggling to hold in his seal like laughter.

Then the music quickened, and George let himself send a half lidded glance and offered a small smirk straight at Clay, before letting the music absorb him completely. It was not hard at all. Even though the level was Extreme. He'd say the hardest part was the fast sharp movements, but he was experienced so he managed.

Wave, turn, jump and George sends Clay another smile as he ran his hands over his body while raising him. Beat. He drops on the floor, arch, sit up and kick. And then.... He just let the music possess him. He glanced at the screen occasionally, improvising and improving the repetitive choreography. 

Okay, maybe this song had been a tad too much for the reveal... George realized he had to do two turns and then go down into a slutdrop. 

He heard Bad gasp but did not see him cover Skeppy's eyes, Dream became beetroot red and his mouth hung open, Sapnap looked like he did not know what to live for anymore and A6d finally burst out laughing. 

George however decided to go all in. So he finished the dance, and slowly freezed before turning to his friends. Still up on his dance high, he smirked and leaned down to Dream gently closing his mouth. 

"You are gonna eat a fly if you don't close your mouth, honey." He was blushing himself a little bit but he did not realise it was humanly possible for Dream to turn even redder, but he somehow did. He snapped out of his trance and hid his face in his hands, making strange sounds. 

"George, I-" Sapnap stared at the Brit who was slowly coming down from his high and realising what he just did. "...that was taken right out of an Izethetic animation. You owned all of us. What the hell?! That was amazing.... why did I say bet?!"

That phrase sent George into a fit of huge laughter. He was literally on cloud nine with happiness, not only because of the joke. Why did he ever think his friends would like him less because he dances? If anything they were amazed by him even more... even though Just Dance was a very stupid way to reveal it. 

Dream stood up and pulled George into a hug, trying to hide his blush along the way. "I didn't know you could do that... George... why didn't you tell meeee-Us?"

George shook his head, and chuckled quietly. "It was a pretty easy choreography... Um, I am not sure. I guess I wanted to keep for myself for a while, which I did. And then I just couldn't..."

"That was nothing by the way. I saw him dance in England. His own choreography. And that was... something else." Vincent said smugly, proud that he was the first one to see George dance. 

"Wait so... how many people knew?" Dream asked, still holding George to his chest tightly. 

"Bad knew for about a week... I kinda panicked after I got the earrings which led to a lot of overthinking and he calmed me down." George sighed as he felt Dream's grip tighten. "I'm okay. I just... I don't know, why it happened, it was like camera fright, I guess?"

"Camera fright?" Sapnap questioned. It didn't make sense since George did face cam for streams a lot. 

"Only in dance. I freeze up and fuck up when I'm filmed... or well, when I know I'm being filmed. Cause if I'm on stage and I don't know that I'm being filmed, I'm good." 

"I might be able to help with that," Bad looked at them smiling, Zak was playing with his hands again while listening to the conversation. "I know how to work through phobias."

"That would be nice, that would be nice... (to have Hamilton on your side~)." George mumbled into Dream's shoulder and nudged the taller man softly. "Can we stop standing in the middle of the room like idiots and sit down?"

Clay blushed and let go of him sitting down. George, now able to see the blush, looked away, covering his mouth. He did not want to zone out... again. "So um... I will show you my actual dancing later. I brought my jazz shoes along, so-"

"What the fuck are jazz shoes?" Nick leaned on Vincent poking his cheek to annoy him. 

"Language!" Bad looked at Nick as if he saw a ghost. "And are you serious, Sapnap? Shoes that you dance jazz in."

"How do you know that, Bad?" Zak nestled into Darryl's side and watched everyone with a mischievous smile. Maybe he was planning something. 

"It's common sense. I have it sometimes." Bad giggled, remembering all the DrunkBoyHalo moments. 

"Oh, yeah Darryl. Since I was watching you all dance... you were pretty confident in the paired bits, leading even. Do you have some experience in ballroom dancing?"

Bad groaned and covered his face with his hands, making Skeppy whine in protest because his hands were out of his reach now. "Yes. It was one of the skills I was required to learn in my family."

"I wanna waltz! Darryl! Teach me!" Skeppy yells. George didn't get to ask anything else because Zak was already pulling Darryl up and trying to make him teach him. 

"Zak, come on... not here. There's not enough room and-"

And just like that Skeppy's eyes were full of fake tears again. "You... don't wanna dance with me..."

"Oh my goodness, Skeppy! Of course I wanna dance with you! I will dance with you, but later... because... because..." he struggled to come up with an excuse, frantically looking around the room. 

"Because now we are going to order pizza!" Dream heroically swooped in, saving Darryl. 

"Pizza! Thin crust pizza!"

"NO THIN CRUST PIZZA, SKEPPY!" Darryl growled

"Aww..." Zak and Darryl went to order the pizza, while George suddenly smirked evilly and turned to Sapnap: 

"Nick... now... what I want to know is what is going to be your forfeit?"

"Oh-oh..." Sapnap hesitates. The room filled with Dream's wheezes again. Everything was great.

George actually had a very complex choreography prepared to show them for the big reveal. But this was one way to reveal it...

—————————————————————  
Weird names spellings of today's chapter - Sapnpan and Graeorge :3  
Told you the reveal is going to be dumb *~^  
Thank you papercranes ❤️

Hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


	5. Chapter 5. The Split.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting....

After that Just Dance fiasco, George really needed to ground himself from dancing. It was not really a fiasco, since he did great but it was not the ideal way to reveal his hobby. And he got so cocky too... called Dream honey and did... well that whole thing. Ugh. He regretted it but at the same time he did not. He was still going to do the super hard choreography though, just to finish them off. 

Either way almost everyone was busy, he was staying in the same room as Dream as decided earlier. But Dream was editing something, he just needed to finish up real quick. George returned to annoy him after hanging out with Vincent. The French man was having the time of his life taking pictures of Zak and Darryl. The two had not left each other's side ever since they arrived. But no one was talking about it. No one was talking about the constant physical contact. No one was talking about the car ride. No one was talking about Darryl carrying Zak. No one was talking about how during the dance off they chose paired songs and they got to see Darryl dip and lift Zak. No one was talking about how Darryl draped his hand around Zak's shoulders while they were watching others dance, nor how they fell asleep on the couch together, Zak tucked comfortably into Darryl's side and Darryl's face in Zak's hair. They were talking about it, but secretly fangirling about it. Especially Vincent. Their feelings for each other were so painfully obvious, that the French man was the one in pain. It was his goal to get them together on this trip. Step one of that was to get Zak to realize his feelings. It was good that Darryl knew.. and that Zak knew about Darryl's feelings. So he was going to do everything in his power to get them together. 

Either way, George was on the floor stretching and watching Dream. He sighed loudly trying to get his attention, since he was bored... totally. That was the only reason. The real reason was definitely not the fact that Dream's eyes on him made him ecstatic and amazing and... yeah. 

"Dreaaaaam...." he sighed again, stood up and put his head on Clay's shoulder, watching the monitors. 

"I'm almost done, Georgie. And then we can do anything you want..." George sighed again and frowned. He would never openly ask for attention. And he was not going to cave in now.

"If you close up now and finish tomorrow... you can help me stretch." This was another method though.

"...What?"

"Clay. Would you hurry up and stretch me please?" George raised his eyebrows not realising what he said and why Clay was so red. Stretching was just a dance thing. Nothing to see here. 

"...What exactly do you mean... by s-stretch you?"

"Did you just stutter?" George was confused and Clay's blushing face was making him flustered too. "And by stretching me, I mean... there are a lot of options but the one that is quite efficient is if you put my leg on your shoulder and-"

"George!" Did his voice just break or had it always go that high? 

"What? Just-" he huffed getting annoyed and sank down to the floor. "Come here, I will explain and show you." 

——  
Vincent was just walking back to his and Sapnap's couch from the Skephalo room, where the trio had been planning a prank. He really did not mean to intrude or overhear anything... but when he did he immediately slapped Sapnap awake and dragged him to the door. 

"Is this okay?" Dream's voice was soft and caring. The 3rd wheel homies looked at each other confused.

"Yeah, totally." George sounded a little out of breath. "You can... add more."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." What the hell were those two doing?

"I can take it, don't worry. Just go all the way." Sapnap had started recording the minute he was dragged to the door, however, although the look on Vincent's face was priceless, he was not sure he could post this video without getting demonetised.

"You're so flexible, oh god." 

"I can take more, wait a second..." Vincent's eyebrows flew up extremely high because after that George let out his usual moan, before insisting it was a groan. "Don't stop! I'm just... vocal during this."

"But... aren't you in pain?" Dream sounded incredibly flustered and a bit concerned.

George seemed to slip into his dance moods for a second again. "Darling, I am a dancer. I'm masochistic as fuck." Then there was silence for a moment and George was back, probably blushing and stammering. "I-I'm Sorry! I didn't- I mean. I didn't meant to c-call you-"

"George. It's fine... I... I don't mind. I actually, mmmm..." Sapnap was shaking. This could be a breakthrough for the couple. Obviously, they had made an even bigger breakthrough as it seems but... talking counts. "I actually quite like pet names... if that makes sense?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." 

"I like them too."

"Then... you wouldn't mind if I call you Doll?" Vincent had covered Nick's mouth just in time. Because he screeched. It was muffled but thankfully not loud enough for the two in the other room to hear. 

"Sapnap... your camera is still rolling shut up." He hissed out not moving his hands. In the next second he did though, because Nick placed a small kiss against his palm. 

"What the hell?!" He whisper yelled and proceeded to wipe his hand on Nick's T-shirt, which caused Nick to push him, Vincent to lose his balance and grab onto Nick and...

The next moment they fell and pushed the door open and... Nick was on top of Vincent in Dream's bedroom with the door wide open. The Dreamnotfound couple immediately froze and shut up. Vincent's hands flew up to Nick's eyes and the later stuttered:

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt!..."

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Vincent stared confused to the point of no return. They were not... doing the deed like they had thought. Dream was leaning over George, who was laying on the floor on his back, his left leg on Dream's shoulder. The taller was pushing it to George's chest. They were definitely not doing what the third wheel homies thought they were doing.... but this was still a very compromising position. And blackmail is blackmail.

With that thought Vincent let go of Nick, the Texan gasped at the position Clay and George were in, not noticing that he was on top of a French man himself. 

"I was just helping George stretch- A6d what the heck?!" Vincent had snapped a picture, crawled out from under Sapnap and was now running away. Sapnap grabbed his phone and followed him screeching: 

"You have the photo and I have the audio! This is perfect!" 

It was perfect, for about a minute. Until Clay came to his senses. And they were chased up into a tree in his backyard and the door was locked. Dream really went Minecraft Manhunt in real life. The windows were open but... first they had to get down. And that was problematic. 

"I mean. It's not that bad... two men, in a tree. Watching the sunset." Sapnap whispered teasingly, only to be met with a deadpan:

"No."

"Aw."

—————————————————————-

When Clay returned to his room he almost fell over, because George was laying in a side split. 

Pretty. Was the first thing that came to his mind. Everything about him was so pretty. Porcelain skin, dark hair, the fact that he was so tiny and fit so perfectly in Clay's arms...

"Whoa..." he breathed out, sinking to the floor next to George.

"Hey! You're back! How did the IRL manhunt go?" Clay couldn't talk. George's cheeks were coloured with blush and his eyes were sparkling. "...Clay?"

"You're so beautiful." Clay did not mean to say that, but it was worth it when George blushed even more, then he sat up moving his legs into a more comfortable position.

"So are you." George couldn't make himself talk loudly. Especially when he raised his hand to Clay's cheek and traced constellations into his freckles. He was no good with his words. Compliments, flirting and 'I love you's' were hard for him. Actions were so much easier, physical affection, hugs, small gestures... and dancing. Showing affection through dance was easy. That's why talking became easier when dancing too. 

Clay couldn't explain it. Just a week ago he was telling Sapnap that he was sure that George was just a friend, and now he felt like he would die if he did not kiss him right now. 

He leaned in, mere centimetres between their lips. George's breath smelled like mint and his lips were so close and...

The door opened and they jumped away from each other. Darryl raised his eyebrows at their unnatural positions, but did not question it tactfully.

"Care to explain why Nick and Vincent were locked outside?"

"Uuuuh..." the two were beet red and couldn't think right now. 

The only thing on George's mind we're Clay's golden eyes. They weren't really golden, he knew that, but to him they were. He really hoped to see them in colour one day though. 

And Clay could not stop thinking about how soft George's hands were and how close he had gotten to kissing... his best friend. What if George did not want to kiss him? What if he crossed a line? What if George just got in the moment? Thank god he didn't kiss him then. 

"Leave them be, Momboyhalo." Zak was following Darryl around as usual, nothing new here. 

"But they're locked out... ugh. Whatever. As punishment, you two are doing the dishes."

No one replied to him and Zak just pulled the confused man away, closing the door.

"I-uh... I'll just go back to editing." Clay mumbled as he got up, not looking at George.

"Yeah. You do that." Oh god, it was awkward. It was so awkward. 

George crept out of the room and slid down the door covering his face. He was terrified of ruining it with Clay. He liked what they had. Best friends who... cuddled a lot and called each other pet names. Clay was his best friend. He did not want to lose that. He would not be able to live with himself if he lost Clay, and if keeping this bond meant never revealing his feelings, that was okay: as long as Clay was happy. 

"Why are you on the floor?" Zak leaned over him confused. Darryl had sent him away from the kitchen, scared that the smaller one would get hurt if he tried to help with preparing food. 

"I just had the most awkward moment of my life. But it's fine... did you want something?" He looked up at Zak and watched in amusement as he turned red. 

"Uh... yeah. I might want to learn how to dance with someone... just a little. I don't want to step on Darryl's feet when he teaches me. It's okay, if you can't, I-"

"Sure. I'll teach you. The only problem is that we are both non leading positions... I know how to lead though. When I danced with girls it was easy but if I dance with Dreaaaaa-..." George closed his mouth. Now it was Zak's turn to look at him in amusement. "With a taller man. I usually would take the following position. It's nice actually. I prefer that cause I don't have to do as much work."

"Heh, mood. So Darryl is a lead?"

"Oh, definitely. From what I saw, at least. He seems to know what he is doing very well. Now... where should we practice?"

"Uuuh... we can go to my room since Dare is cooking and Vin and Nick are playing Super Smash Bros." Zak giggled. He liked giving Bad nicknames. 

"Sure."

In a few minutes George was explaining the waltz position and demonstrated the basic steps by himself, while counting out loud. "One, two, three. One, two, three. Forward, right, back left. Repeat." Not hard. 

"It's basically a square." George stopped in front of Zak, feeling awkward. "Uh... I really think you should ask Darryl to do this."

"I would ask why but I agree that this feels awkward. I just... wanna impress him, I guess." Skeppy shrugged and sighed sitting down on the bed instead. 

"Zak, you do realize that the only thing you have to do to impress Darryl is to smile, right?" George chuckled, watching Zak turn red. "He's completely head over heels. What are you scared of?"

"It's just... he's good at so many things, like knife throwing, shooting, and now I find out about dancing... and he brought a guitar which means he can play that too. He is amazing at so many things." Zak sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest. "And I can't even cook." 

"... it doesn't work like that but, um... okay." George wasn't exactly sure what to say. Words were not his strong suit. "If we are talking about talent, you play the drums, you're amazing at Minecraft, you're funny and wholesome, you're athletic. From what I've seen you could possibly do some dance stuff pretty easily if you focus... also don't forget that you can always learn new things. You can ask Bad to teach you to knife throw. Oh and, it's not my place, but, when you feel insecure, you should talk about it. So I'm glad you're talking to me."

Zak was silent for a while and then smiled at George brightly. "I needed to hear that. Thanks."

"See? You smiled and the room is way brighter. Now, do you actually wanna dance or...?"

"You know what? No. I'll ask Darryl about it later. It feels more right... but you gotta teach me some solo dance moves later too!"

"You have a deal, sir. I might do a jazz class for everyone... although I guarantee you'll all be dead after it." George could not imagine any of them surviving an hour and a half of class without any preparation. 

"How so?" 

"The cardio is hard, the stretching is hard, and the elements are also hard. You literally won't last half an hour if I go full out on you." George smirked. They would all be laying on the floor dead if he did. 

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Zak... but okay. If you, specifically you, can last an hour without tapping out, you can give me a forfeit. If you don't... you join Nick in the ghost pepper eating. You can talk to the others about joining the bet if you wish." Eating ghost pepper was the forfeit that George came up with for Sapnap after the Just Dance bet. "Deal?"

George could swear he saw Zak hesitate. But then they shook his hands and he got his:

"Deal."

Well... now he had a jazz class to prepare for. 

—————————————————————

Hiiii! Hope you enjoyed! 

papercranes Thank you! ❤️

A little bit of self promotion 😅 I'm writing a second fanfic, which is gonna be Skephalo soulmate au and the name is "Dreamwalking in Lavender Fields."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


	6. Chapter 6. Turns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/PS02MFicLK8 - the choreography that George does. 
> 
> I was sitting there rewatching the video in slow motion and counting turns...

During dinner Zak told everyone about the jazz class idea. Dream and Sapnap joined in on the bet, although if Sapnap won he would not have to ghost pepper and George had to do it instead. Darryl said he would join the class but did not join the bet so he was allowed to clock out at any moment... and Vincent said he would not be participating, but he decided to come along and watch. 

“You realise you’re not gonna win, right, guys?” George asked, smiling at everyone slyly. He was going to scare them by showing them the choreography he wanted to do the reveal with first. “Darryl and Vincent are smart for not betting.”

“I saw him dance. And I saw how wet he was after that-“ Vincent started but Bad interrupted him.

“A6d! Don’t say it like that!”

“Like what, Bad?”

“It has... double meaning...”

“Wow. Bad. You are very dirty minded, you know that?” Zak joined in and the trio seemed to be going back to their usual dynamic. 

“GEPPY, NO!” 

George just covered his face and sighed in embarrassment. What did he do to deserve this? It was so embarrassing but so funny at the same time. 

“We got what he meant. Let’s move on,” Sapnap said, getting slightly confused and lost in the conversation. It was always like that when the Trio started arguing. Everyone else lost brain cells while the trio thrived using the one brain cell they shared amongst their group. A6d was the one who usually had it. 

“So yeah. I've booked a studio and thought of a routine and a warm up and a warm down so... you're all gonna die!” George brought the subject back, smiling like he was a super villain of a Disney movie.

“No, we are not! You're gonna eat the pepper, George!” Nick didn’t mind spicy food... but he really, really did not want to eat ghost pepper. 

“Nicky... I danced in an actual musical before, in a very heavy costume, with lights and everything. That, is like the only thing that can make me feel dead by now.” 

“...don’t call me Nicky.”

“Wait, wait, wait... are we just gonna ignore that George danced in an actual musical?” Clay leaned over, pushing his pasta plate aside and cocking an eyebrow. “Please. Do tell.”

Horror filled George’s features and he groaned, hiding his face again. It’s not like he did not enjoy being in a musical. It was magical. But he was sure he would not be allowed to live this down if he told them. 

“You are not gonna let me live this down.... I played in Cats in West End.” Everyone gasped but George continued before they could shower him with questions. “I was 18 at the time and I don’t know how I managed to get the job. But uuuh... I played Mr. Mistoffelees in Cats two times a week as a part time job.” 

“I NEED TO GOOGLE THAT! WHO IS THAT?” Nick was immediately on his phone looking up a picture of the character. “... OH. MY. GOD!” He started dying of laughter as Clay snatched the phone to look at the picture and started wheezing too.

“I would kill to see you in that costume!”

“Okay, shut up! It was a great experience, I made a lot of friends and Rum Tum Tiger was hot!” George realized what he just said and started hitting his head on the table as everyone else joined in with laughter. If he lifted his head he would see that Dream choked on his laugh and quieted down a little. 

He was jealous. He felt so jealous just because George said some guy he knew five years ago was hot... Wait. He said a guy was hot. He said a guy was hot. That means George liked guys. That means Dream had a chance. 

“-ay! Clay!” Vincent snapped his fingers in front of Dreams eyes snapping him out of the trance. “You zoned out, man!”

“Yeah, sorry... couldn’t help but imagine Georgie in that cat costume-” Great excuse, and also partially the truth.

“Shut up!”

——————————————————

The rest of the evening was just as eventful. Zak suggested they play UNO and for George it turned into an IRL version of Build Mart.

“I am colorblind! This is not fair!” It was also the fact that in the 8 games that they played so far... Zak always won. 

“How the fuck are you so good at fucking UNO?!” 

“Vincent! Language!”

“George, you put a green 6 on a red 9. It doesn’t work like that.” Nick was really trying to piss him off today, huh?

“Gee, I wonder why?” George deadpanned and then threw his cards at Sapnap. “I give up! I can’t tell the difference and Skeppy keeps winning!”

“Aww, Georgie, come here.” Dream pulled George into a hug. “We can play in a team if you want. Since you can’t tell the difference between half of the cards.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. I need to finish up with preparations for tomorrow either way.” George didn’t pull away though. He settled, leaning on Dream and went on his phone, typing something. 

“Sounds ominous.” Zak commented smiling evilly. He was going to win, again.

“Thank you, I try.” George giggled, as Clay wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Sapnap smirked contentedly at that and high fived Vincent without saying anything. It was 3rd wheel homies' code.

“Zak, are you cheating?!” Vincent slapped his cards on the table as Skeppy won yet again. 

“No, no... I would never.” The sly smirk on his face said the opposite and everyone knew that. 

“Geppy didn’t cheat.”

“You were definitely on his side, Bad!” Dream accused him. It was sketchy, especially since Bad got 2nd place 5 times already. 

“How can we possibly cheat in UNO? It’s not poker or cards... it’s much harder to cheat in it.” Darryl seemed to know what he was talking about. That was weird... and a bit worrying. Clay snickered, they had known each other forever and he knew what sorts of things Darryl used to be into.

“You played before?” George felt a snicker and looked up from his phone.

“Maybe.” That answer was met with a lot of ‘Ooohs’ but no one insisted on continuing to talk about it. 

“Guys. I suggest you all go to bed, and like actually go to sleep and get some rest, before tomorrow.” Now everyone groaned and George shook his head. He knew what he was talking about. “Prepare sport clothes, preferably something light like tank tops and leggings if you have them. Or just flexible pants or shorts, something you can move around in... and prepare lots of water. Got it?”

“Yes, Mr. George.” Nick was always the one for teasing but George just shot him a smile. 

“If you enjoy calling me that so much, you may only call me that tomorrow during the lesson.”

“What?! Nooo! No way!” Everyone laughed as Nick pouted and curled on the couch. He and Vincent still had to prepare the couch bed again. 

“Mm, you better behave or I will actually make you do it!” George chuckled and used Clay’s shoulder to stand up. “Now everyone, shoo! Go! Prepare for bed!”

Everyone left and Vincent and Nick were left to make their bed. 

“I am starting to think that you did the right thing when you said you wouldn't join in...” Nick mumbled and Vincent snickered, putting the sheets on the bed.

“Yeah, George is hardcore when he dances... I’ve seen it. And I know that I don't have the skills... or the desire to repeat it.”

“Oh. Is he really that good?”

“Dude, you saw nothing.” They finished making the bed, took turns preparing for bed, and then Nick settled down on the pillows opening his arms. Just two homies cuddling. With socks on. (That’s a lie. It was too hot for socks.) Nothing to see here. “You will see tomorrow.” 

Vincent climbed into his arms, not saying anything else. It was so weird how quickly he got used to someone holding him at night and how quickly he had grown to like it. He did not think much of it though.

It meant nothing, it was just a pleasant feeling for both of them. It meant nothing when Nick wrapped his hands around him and played with his hair until Vincent fell asleep. It meant nothing when he hid his face in the crook of Vincent’s neck and held him. 

At least Vincent hoped It meant nothing....

—————————————————————

To say that they regretted agreeing to the bet was nothing. Dance George was a monster. Everyone understood that during the warm up. 

First he made them run laps, which was okay, except Zak started dying on the 3rd one, Nick survived 5 and Clay actually held on the longest. 

Then he made them stand in planks, and do millions of jumps and push-ups. 

“Why are you whining?” He asked, giving them a break. “No water during cardio, it’s bad for your heart. Walk it off, boys.” He smirked and put one of his legs on the barre, stretching. He was a little out of breath but mostly fine. “No, literally. Get up off the floor and walk around the room.”

“George... you are a tyrant...” Nick groaned using the walk to get up.

“No, this is nothing. I'm going easy on you. Breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth. It’ll help...” 

Darryl had dropped out half way, and sat next to Vincent. George gave him stretching exercises and Vincent was helping him with that now. He was going to join back later, but now he was really tired.

“Guys? You do realise we’ve only been here for 30 minutes, right?” Vincent asked, looking at the suffering boys.

“What?!”

“No! No way!”

Yells of “You're lying!” filled the air as George laughed and shook his head. 

“Yep. You survived 30 minutes of cardio. Now, are you breathing normally?” Everyone groaned but mumbled yes. George nodded Darryl over and used him to demonstrate stretching exercises, handing him off to Zak afterwards. He also made Nick and Clay stretch together while he walked around and helped the struggling pairs. 

He did accomplish something by getting Zak and Darryl into some compromising positions, such as... Zak doing, or more like trying, to do the butterfly position and Darryl leaning on top of him to deepen the stretch. And they did the stretch that Nick and Vincent walked in on George and Dream doing. Needless to say, Vincent was happy and took lots of photos, and both Zak and Darryl were blushing madly.

“I’m sorry about this,” Zak whispered when they were sitting in the corner resting. “You're not even doing the bet, and you got dragged into it...”

“It’s okay, you muffin. I like this. And doing it with you is... nice.” 

“Yeah?” Zak leaned on him, pressing close and Darryl turned even redder. 

“Yeah.” Darryl snaked an arm around Zak’s shoulders. He really liked this and was dreading Zak going back home already because... he would miss all of this. The quiet midnight talks while Zak is laying on his chest and Darryl playing with his hair and they are just... together. He would miss Zak. 

“What are you thinking about, Dar?” Zak mumbled when he noticed that Darryl had gone quiet. 

Darryl smiled brightly and whispered one word that almost made Zak lose it. “You.” 

Zak breathed in sharply and put his hand on Darryl’s cheek, pulling him down. One more second and.... Darryl moved his head and nuzzled his face into Zak’s hair instead. And then George started talking too. 

“So. I have two choreographies. One I am not giving you because... you’ll fail. But I will show you, because it’s epic.” George decides the break was over, accidentally startling Darryl and making him flinch away. Disappointment. That was one word to describe what Zak felt right now. And also what Vincent felt, who was spying on the two right now. 

Confusion was the second word. 

He wanted to kiss his best friend just a second ago. He still wanted to kiss his best friend. When did all the trolling and flirting transition into actual feelings for him? He didn’t notice... but Darryl moved away and avoided the kiss. Did he not want to kiss Zak? But Zak thought Darryl was already in love... was he not? Did he read the signs incorrectly? Damn, that hurts. And the worst part was he could not make himself let go. 

Darryl had sat up, still holding Zak. Meanwhile George moved everyone to sit in front of the mirror and connected his phone with the speaker. This was it, he would show them what he was really capable of. 

“No filming, guys, or I will mess up and be upset.” 

“Promise, Georgie~” Clay could literally hear his heart beating a thousand miles per hour. He was going to see George dance. 

The music, “The 20th Century FOX Mambo” from SMASH, starts playing, not from the beginning though.

George stands in position. Prepare. Wait for the cue and... big start: 5 chasse turns in a row going forward towards the mirror, rond de jambes and a wink for Dream. Of course, flirting is not required but George feels like it’s appreciated. Releve side step with a hand to the front, flirtatiously, if he was dancing with a partner he would totally have him take his hand and twirl him around or something. Turn, high kick. 

He heard Nick gasp and his mouth moved into a smirk as Vincent whispered to Clay:

“Dude. Don’t forget to breathe.” 

Crossed steps, hands moving in a latino style. All eyes on him. Good. No mistakes. This is his world and he would like his friends to know what he is really capable of. Small rise, one hand out the other on his hip. Turn, up, arch down. He did not know that dancing could feel even better, but somehow it did now that Clay’s eyes were on him. 

Raise back up - one leg in a ball, small wave and glance at Clay with a small smile and half lidded eyes. He either looks very good or very stupid right now since his hair is all curly and a bit wet, thank Nick for dumping half a bottle of water on him, his cheeks are red and his eyes are glistening. 

Jump turn, and chasse steps - left, right, left, hands are in a flirty position: one under his chin and another extended to the side. Step back and another arch. God, he loves and hates this choreography so much. It’s amazing, so challenging and so rewarding at the same time... but if he messes up he would ruin it. So his job is not to mess up and to perform at his best. 

Triple pirouette, another jump turn with a round to change the main leg and then three more chasse turns. And pose. 

“How is he not dizzy?” Zak mumbled, not understanding how the man was still standing after doing so many turns. 

George has no time to rest as he does the pas de beurre going into first jazz position and then... more turns. Or rather just one with his hands going above his head into third ballet positions over his body he turns. He even goes as far as to do a small “Whoo!” when he turns. This is great, honestly. 

Chasse jumps, travelling back to the left side of the studio. Yet another turn and up on releve with his hands up in a flamenco position. Down to first jazz position and then back to the cocky lean. This was easily his favourite part of the choreography. One leg straight, the other in a ball, right hand on his hip and the left one up in a triumphant position. 

George’s lips moved whispering along the lyrics as he did 3 shoulder isolations and smirked at himself in the mirror. Yeah. He looked hot as fuck. 

“5, 6, 7, 8...” Drop and roll up. “Action!” 

More Latino style steps to the left, roll his hips, throw his head back. Did Dream just gasp? Turn, Latino steps to the right. Yeah, he definitely gasped. Turn, up and down - left leg out, right bend, touch the floor with the left hand and raise the right one. Shit, he almost slipped but thank god it was not noticeable. If you were not a dance professional you would not notice. He cannot afford to make mistakes.

Arabesque jump with a bent leg, steps left, go back right and... high kick, passé. Turn around, arch, back up. Another turn and... grand finale. 

Another arabesque jump this time with both his legs straight. Another high kick, another turn. And step back, step back, step back and.... Leap jump and the next thing he sees is Dream’s eyes. The final  
Position of the dance is on the floor. In a perfect side split, left hand on the floor for support, he doesn’t want to rip any of his muscles after all. And his right hand is stretched out as if for a kiss. And that is exactly what happens.

“George...” Dream whispers, eyes full of awe and admiration. George knew he was an amazing dancer but, damn, no one ever looked at him like that. And the next thing he knows Clay grabs his hand and his lips are on his knuckles and then moving up right to the top of his hand. 

“Hi.” George whispers back. He cannot look away from Clay’s lips lingering on his hand. He cannot move. He’s blushing and panting and he cannot understand if it’s from the crazy choreography or from the fact that Dream was still placing small kisses all over his hand. His skin is suddenly burning on the places where Clay’s lips were. He does not want this to stop... 

Everyone else disappeared. Or at least it felt like it. He forgot they even existed and did not see Darryl cover Zak’s and his own mouths, did not see Sapnap scramble to get up and pull everyone out of the studio.

“George.” Clay repeated, and squeezed his hand. George could feel his breath against his hand. “Teach me. I... please. I want to dance with you. I need to dance with you.” He wanted them to dance together. He wanted to hold George, he wanted to twirl him, to feel him move like... that... against him. It doesn’t matter if he won’t be as good. That’s okay. He has enough stamina to at least keep up with George and to support him. 

“Okay.” George felt breathless. His heart was pounding. He felt even more in love after hearing Dream say that.

“Okay?”

“Yes. I will teach you. I want to dance with you too...” George tucked his legs under himself and slowly rose up. So he was standing and Clay was basically kneeling in front of him still clutching his hand. “Dream... Clay. Come on.” He smiled watching as Clay’s cheek turned pink, at least he thought they did. He really wanted to see him blush in full colour one day.

“Come on. I’ll teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~  
> You’re welcome:3
> 
> Papercranes thank you ❤️
> 
> Now, a question for everyone: Sap6d or Finn6d? Because I can’t decide... 
> 
> I can do one ship here and the other one in Dreamwalking 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^


	7. Chapter 7. Dip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss of the book... :3

Once outside the room, Nick immediately threw a small squealing party.

“Fucking finally! If they don’t get together today, I swear I will... uuuh... guys? Ideas?”

“Language!” 

“That’s not an idea, Dar.” Zak laughed and then smiled mischievously. “Shave your head, Nick?”

There was silence for a second and Nick was seriously considering it, but then: 

“Yeah no. I’m not that confident. And I love my hair.” 

“I also love my hair.” Darryl mumbled, touching his head. “Or, well, loved...”

Now Zak felt bad, he latched onto Darryl's arm and stared up at him with puppy eyes. “Shhh, it’s already longer... and you look great. Like... more badass. Hardcore.” 

“You think so?” Darryl blushed as Zak started to pet his head. His hair had grown a little bit ever since he shaved it but it was nowhere near what he had before. 

“Yeah, totally.”

“You should get an eyebrow slit.” Vincent suddenly spoke up looking at Nick. “It’ll look hot.” 

“...um... Maybe.” Nick said no to an eyebrow slit before; or rather, he said if he hit a certain goal, he would do it. But Vincent said it’ll look hot so maybe he would actually do it. “So, um, does this mean the bet is off?”

“Knowing George, probably not.” Darryl answered, “It probably means that you-err... we, people who joined the bet, have to redo the whole thing.” 

“Noooo, that's sooo unfair.” Zak whined, wrapping his hands around Darryl’s waist. It was cuddle time. Although it was always cuddling time with those two. 

“You could always back out?”

“No, there is no backing out when we’re in this far!” Zak declares very dramatically. “But if I die, you'll always revive me with a kiss, right?”

“Wha- Zak! What?!” Darryl blushed darkly, trying to ignore Vincent’s cackles and avoiding Zak’s eyes at the same time. Skeppy was now pretending to be slain, leaning over Darryl’s hand and pressing his own hand to his forehead. 

“Can we practice, Darebear?” 

“Okay. You are going to timeout.” Darryl mumbled, flustered beyond belief. 

“Aww, come on! Just a little kiss!” 

“Geppy! Not this again!” 

“Pleassssseee! A small kiss! Just a little one! Pleeaaa-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Darryl leaned in and pressed his lips to Zak’s cheek, shutting the younger one up for an unknown amount of time. 

“There.” Darryl mumbled still blushing, and hoisted Zak up against his chest so the other wouldn’t fall while he proceeded what just happened. “So what are we doing now?”

Vincent looked like he was about to cry from happiness. “I’m just gonna... hold on... gimme a moment.”

Darryl chuckled and sighed, shaking his head. “Take your time, Vin. So... doesn’t Clay have the keys from the house and the car?” 

“Oh. Oh yeah, he does.” Sapnap turned to the door and sighed happily. “But we aren't going to disturb them. How about we go to the mall or something?”

“Oooh, good idea! There’s one nearby! Vinny, are you alive?” 

“Uh-ha...” the French man was still very out of it. But he was getting there. Especially after Sapnap pinched him, it caused a lot of screaming but Darryl was now trying to get Skeppy to come out of his trance and react to the outside world.

“Zak? Zak! Zak!” He shook the smaller one lightly, but Zak just made a quiet flustered noise and stared at Bad intensely while slowly turning more and more red. “Geeeppy!.. hm. Do I have to actually kiss you awake?”

“Ah! No!” Zak immediately revived and flinched away, looking embarrassed. His expression, however, softened when he saw Darryl’s face fall. “I just... I was joking.”

“Yeah. I got that.” Darryl coughed and looked away in shame. He misunderstood. Before he moved away from the kiss for this exact reason. He didn’t want to lose Zak as a friend... and now he made the mistake he was so scared of making. 

“Anyway! Let’s head out!” He tried to sound normal, and he really hoped he succeeded. But either way, he ran out of the studio before Zak had the chance to speak. 

“I just wanted it to be special...” Zak whispered looking at the now closed doors of the studio. He sighed sadly, thinking that he had put more distance between him and Darryl and that now he’d have to explain. 

“Zak. I will actually not hesitate to stab you.” Vincent groaned and sniffled into Nick’s shoulder. “You walk around each other with the same intentions but never come close! Make your move, god dammit!” 

“...what?”

Vincent groaned and hid his face in his hands, while Sapnap shook his head and sighed. 

“Okay, Skeppy. He obviously likes you, you obviously are in love with him, why don’t you just confess and be happy together?” Sapnap was trying to help out his 3rd wheel homie and subconsciously started massaging Vincent’s shoulders too. 

“I am not obviously in love with him!” Zak did not know why he got defensive. It was the truth after all. 

“Oh? Okay....``Nick seemed to be weighing up his options right now. “Okay. Then tell me how you feel about this.” 

He let go of Vincent, who got confused as well and before Zak could stop him, ran outside. He saw the other two follow him in confession right before he stopped in front of Darryl and grabbed his shoulders.

“Sapnap, what are you-“

“Sorry, Dare. I’m just proving a point.” Nick cut Bad off and kissed him. On the lips.

Darryl froze, eyes wide open. Sapnap was kissing him, his hand was lightly gripping his chin and their lips were pressed together. This was not... the person who Darryl wanted to be kissed by on this trip. But Zak did say he was joking before. Zak probably did not like him like that. He kept playing with his emotions and.... 

Before he could come to a sensible conclusion with his thoughts, Nick was forcefully shoved away from him. Darryl didn’t move, still frozen wide eyed and his mouth slightly open. He was not able to comprehend what just happened. He just stared silently as Zak glared daggers at Nick with fury and jealousy. 

“Okay. I got it.” Vincent flinched hearing Zak speak. His voice was quiet but full of danger, he never heard him sound like that before. “Never, ever, do that again.” 

He shoved Nick towards Vincent, who didn’t comment, although he too looked just a little bit offended. Vincent wasn’t supposed to feel jealous. But here he was. He didn’t register the feeling and thought it was just... he did not know what it was. He had a crush on someone else. He couldn't like Nick, could he?

Meanwhile, Zak was already tending to Darryl. He understood what Nick was trying to get across. It felt horrible to see Darryl kissed by someone else, he never wanted to feel like that again... He wanted to kiss Darryl a million times just to get him to forget the taste of Nick’s lips. 

“Darryl?” He asked quietly, taking his hand and staring intensely. “Darryl, are you okay?”

“I-Uh... I’m not sure...?” The older answered, looking quite upset. Zak whipped his head around and glared at Nick in anger. This was really not necessary.

“I’m sorry, Darryl. I was trying to prove a point and I did not think how it would affect you. I’m really sorry, won’t do it again.” 

“It’s... okay.” Darryl mumbled, but still avoided everyone’s eyes. “Can we just go?” In all honesty he really wanted to go back to Clay’s apartment and lay down right now. But they had no way to get home. So he'd have to wait and suffer for a while. 

Vincent frowned, noticing Darryl’s distress. “Uuuh... I actually need to make a phone call so how about you two go and me and Nick will catch up to you later?” He wanted to firstly give the two some time alone, so Zak could calm down and calm Darryl down, and to get Nick away as well. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Zak immediately agreed, which meant it was the right decision. “Come on, Darryl.” 

He didn’t let go of Darryl’s hand leading him away. Neither said anything, Zak was angry and Darryl was still shocked. They remained silent until they were sitting in a cafe in the mall. Even then Zak did not let go, instead he started circling the top of Darryl’s hand with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Zak? You didn't do anything...”

“It’s my fault for starting this whole situation.” He sighed and looked at their hands. Nick and Vincent were right. It felt right, like it was meant to be. So why was he stalling?

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I...” Why was this so hard? Did Darryl ever have trouble with his emotions? Or at least expressing them. “I was.... not joking.”

“Oh... um...” Darryl blushed. It was confusing. First he says he was joking and now he denies it. . “I’m not sure what to say right now...” 

Zak didn’t see the blush because he was still looking at their hands but he did. He also did not know what to say, letting Darryl talk instead. 

He sighed and then brought up Zak’s hand to his cheek. “I need to process this. Let’s just... can we stay like this for a while?”

Zak melted, Darryl closed his eyes tiredly and pressed to his hand. “Yes. Take your time... I’ll order us tea and muffins, okay, cookie?”

“Mmm, yes. Yes, please...” Zak smiled feeling accomplished. He knew how to cheer his best friend up. Although it was weird that he didn’t say anything about the pet name... 

More importantly. He made Darryl smile. And that’s all that mattered. 

_________________________________________

“You never danced before, so instead of actually teaching you moves I wanna try something.” George smiled and pulled Clay up, watching their connected hands.

“And what would that be?”

“I wanna see if you can just... react to what I do.”

“But I... I don’t know what to do?”

“Look, Clay. You don’t have to be in control all the time. You’re not doing a speedrun, alright?” George smiled, watching Clay chuckling softly, squeezing his hand. “You can think your way through this. Clay, you gotta... let your body and your emotions drive you.”

“Okay.” Clay smiles and let go of George’s hand standing up straight. “Show me what to do.” 

George hummed and leaned down, turning the music on. He chose “Wow” by Zara Larson. Wow was a good way to describe his state right now. 

First, Dream watched him dance, then kissed his hand, and now he was going to dance with him. 

Wow. 

Just wow. 

He did not have a choreography prepared for this music. He was just doing what his body was telling him to do. 

The start of the music was just piano. So his first move after standing up was to move his hand in the air like he was playing piano. He could feel Dreams' eyes burn over his hand as his fingers glided across the air. Left, up, right close back to left and... 

Small lurch with the legs and his hands on his heart. Going forward towards a frozen Clay, copying his own heartbeat. His leg moving along with his hands. 

The lyrics started and George closed his eyes for a second, getting used to the music. Contraction, straighten back up. One more heartbeat. Wave, force to the right and triple turn. He didn’t bother doing a passé, instead he barely lifted his free leg off the ground. He liked this choreography. Maybe he could improve it later on and perform it somewhere. 

Step out of the turn to the right, cross steps to the left going around Clay. Rond des jambes turning to face Clay. Did time stop? He didn’t notice... 

George froze up for a second, meeting Clay’s warm gaze and then took two slow steps towards him and... his left hand was on Dream’s waist pulling him really close. He could literally feel Dream’s breath hitch. 

George sighed and slid his right hand across Dream’s face from the forehead to the chin, just for a second letting his fingers linger on his lips. But this was no time for a kiss. He was inviting Dream into his world and showing him its beauty. 

Snake the same hand under his elbow, two pulses, still following the heartbeat up. Lightly squeeze his wrist and send a small smile. Their faces were centimetres apart, noses almost touching. This is the closest they had ever been... 

Then he leads Clay’s hand down, placing it on his shoulder and puts his right hand on his waist, left hand going up to his shoulder blades. 

“You’re gonna bend backwards now, okay, beautiful?” Clay could only nod, while turning very red. George called him beautiful. And then he stepped over a little and pressed their hips closer, for better support, and then Dream’s world turned upside down. He understood why George liked this so much, he felt like he could see stars.

George’s soft hands guided him in a semi circle and then pulled him back up. Now he definitely could see stars, but this time in George’s eyes. However, he didn’t have the time to look at them though much to his dismay because... 

George took his hand and spun him around bringing him close again. Only this time Clay’s head was on George’s shoulder and their chests were touching. Clay got a bit scared that George might hear his rapid heartbeat only to discover that George's was beating just as fast. 

Clay’s hands were on his shoulders and George was stepping forward leading Clay back. God, Clay was losing his mind. He never imagined they would dance together, much alone for George to lead and this was mind blowing and perfect and...

One step. Two steps. Three steps. 

George dipped him again and this time he was leaning over him and his free hand, Clay was not understanding how George managed to dip him with one hand, and was dancing over him. A wave going from his head to his hips and back, teasing but not touching. 

Dancing with George was like playing with fire. But that’s what made it interesting. 

George pulled him up and twirled him around, so that Clay’s back was against George’s chest. He connected their hands and rubbed on the side of Dream’s head like a cat. George really was... way more affectionate in his actions then he was in his words. And it showed, especially now.

Clay shivered as George spun with him, and let go, stepping back creating some distance between them. However, Clay’s left hand was laying firmly in George’s right... Clay noticed that George’s hands were smaller than his. It was pretty cute. Clay also noticed that those small hands held so much power and control in them that it was... intoxicating. 

George pulled him close again. Hand gliding across his waist, naughtily raising his top and touching his bare skin. A teasing smile on George’s face during that moment took Dream’s breath away. The moment, however, was short lived because in the next moment, the music changed. 

And George was moving again, he leaned in a bit first, so their noses touched for a breath moment and did some move with his hands behind Clay’s back which Clay did not see. He stepped back almost immediately again. Hand isolation, passé, turn, leg change, turn, tombe slide and his back is against Clay’s. 

Dream breathed out at the physical contact, somehow it relaxed him. Then George somehow turned along Clay’s body and was in front of him, while still pressing into him. Clay’s face flushed. 

Now, this may or may not have been something he had imagined. George against him. Throwing his head back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted... god, why did he have to be so beautiful?

George grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together before pressing them to his hips, which he was moving against Clay’s. Fuck. Thank god, he didn’t have the time to process what George just did because the older man had already moved on with the dance. 

He rolled over Clays body to the other side again. He Arched and did another tombe, extending his hand to Clay. His eyes were glistening, he was blushing and... looked beyond perfect. 

“Follow my lead.” George whispered as Clay put his bigger hand onto George’s. 

They stepped back together, Clay watching George intensely and trying not to mess up. In George’s opinion, he was doing pretty good so far. Especially for his first time. George still helped him out though, giving him some force before letting go and doing the turn alongside him. Clay almost fell, and did not do the passé like George during the turn, but that was understandable. 

They had somehow managed to swap places, which meant they messed up a little bit. That was okay though. Clay began to feel the music a little and copied George’s waves and steps, trying to do stuff on his own. Even though he didn’t really succeed without George’s guidance. 

What they did manage to do, however... Clay was not sure how it happened.

George was doing a turn while Clay stepped back a little and then, George just took a few steps and... Clay lifted him up bridal style and the next thing he knew was:

George’s hands were on his shoulders. His legs around his hands and his waist. They were breathing heavily into each other’s lips. Clay moved one hand onto the small of George’s back and pressed their foreheads together, still very much high on the music and George. 

He didn’t want to move. He really did not want to move.

“That was... incredible.” He whispered right against George’s lips. He really wanted to kiss him. 

“You have some potential, I suppose.” Oh, come on. Dream opened his eyes, glaring at George jokingly.

“Some potential? I managed to dance alongside a dance god! I think I deserve more credit than some potential you suppose!”

“...how did you manage to insult me and compliment me in one sentence?” George chuckled and shifted, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Dream’s neck. “But yeah. You did great.” 

“Thank you for doing that with me, Georgie...” Clay mumbled and lifted George’s chin pressing his lips to George’s cheek. “I would love to dance with you again.” 

“I would love to teach you some more and to dance with you again.” George whispered blushing darkly. He liked the feeling of Dream’s lips on him... he wanted more. But it was selfish to ask for more, when he just got his dream come to true - a dance with Dream. 

“Mm...” Clay sighed and set George down, but still kept his hands in place. “Should we go home, Georgie?”

“Oh... yeah. Wait... where is everyone?”

Clay looked around and started wheezing. They both had completely missed the moment they left and hadn't noticed their absence at all. 

“Heh. Come on, Georgie.” Clay let go, instead taking George’s hand securely into his and pulled him towards the door. “Let’s call those idiots and go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 technically... I did not lie. So please don’t kill me
> 
> Winter, I hope you are not starving anymore 💙
> 
> Papercranes thank you ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8. Counting stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling more romantic then usual ^~*

Vincent and Nick were waiting outside the studio. They decided to leave the Skephalo couple alone, and they got to see the flustered faces of Dream and George when they exited the studio. As they were walking to the car Sapnap pulled Dream back to get the full story.

“So. How was it?” Nick wanted the details. And he wanted to make sure he was a proud official 3rd wheel.

“George is incredible...” Dream whispered back, “I am also in a lot of pain. He bent me over too hard.”

“... I am sorry?! What?!” Vincent and George turned around, staring in confusion. “Wow, that was fast. I also did not expect for you to be the one bent over... but congrats, man! God, I am so proud!”

“Nick!” Clay pushed the other and glared, cheeks turning red. “You are so gross! I was talking about dancing! We did not- we- nothing happened!”

“Oh.” Nick poured and stared at Dream with puppy eyes. “Why not?!”

“You are so unbelievably gross! George! Sapnap is bullying me!” Dream cried out and ran to the car grabbing George on the way.

On the way back Nick could not stop laughing.

———————————————————

At home, Dream immediately hid in his room to sulk, while George sent Sapnap a few suspicious glares.

“What on watch did you say to him?”

“Nothing much... just... asked him how it went.”

“That doesn’t make much sense.” George folded his hands on top of his chest and raised his eyebrows. “Spill.”

“Okay, I might have said something embarrassing... but uh... you don’t need to know.” George opened his mouth to protest but Sapnap cut him off before he had the chance. “He did say he was in pain from the dancing though.”

“Oh, I know how to deal with that. I should have some heating cream with me... and kinetic tape. If you want some too.”

“No, I’m good.” Nick smiled, settled down next to Vincent who looked up from his phone:

“I’ll take some. I’m cold.”

“How are you cold? We are in Florida and George is literally dying of heat. If you are cold, you should have just told me. I’ll warm you up in a second.”

“Shut up.” They watched as George shuffled away to Dream’s room. “Why do I have the feeling that we forgot about something important...?”

“No idea...”

———————————————————  
“Dream? Nick told me that you’re in pain from all the dancing... I have something that will help.” George walked over to the bed and dropped down next to Dream. “Come on, lazy bones, you gotta take a warm shower and then I’ll do something that will get rid of the pain.”

“Nooooo, I don’t wanna get up.” Dream whined but turned over to face George.

“You have to... if you want, rest for a bit and I’ll shower first?” George smiles starting to play with Dream’s hair.

“Mmm, yes, please. I’m so tired. How do you do this every day?”

“Gradually increase the pressure, I guess. I technically need to dance some more today, because that was not close to my limit. If I don’t I will be... not good tomorrow.”

“I do not understand the logic of this.” Clay mumbled pressing to George’s hand. It was the best feeling the world. George on his bed with his hands in his hair. “I’m not complaining though. I get to lay here while you dance and shower.”

“Who said you can watch?” George replied in return for the cocky grin Clay had on his face.

“You did. I mean before...” Dream suddenly felt shy under George’s gaze. “If you’re uncomfortable with it, I won’t watch.”

“No, you’re good. I’m just messing around.” George smiles and stood up, stretching his back and hearing a few satisfying cracks. “Mm... how about...” he scrolls through his phone, choosing a song, and kicks his shoes off. Going barefoot today. He might regret that later. “Yeah this one...”

Dream’s room is big enough to dance in, George just has to make sure not to hit any furniture. He sat the phone down and giggled as Dream pushed himself up on his elbows, making himself comfortable, his piercing eyes never leaving George.

The song he chose is “Counting stars” by One Republic. Again, he did not have a choreography prepared, but he vaguely remembered seeing a cool one, online and decided to repeat it. Or at least try to.

Time to play. The music starts.

George closes his eyes for a second and then opens them, imagining himself on an empty stage in front of an audience. He always does that... okay, that’s not the full truth. He imagines that Luca, Dog and his childhood toys are in the audience. It’s something he was taught to help him deal with stage fright, sadly it does not work with camera fright.

As the intro passes George stands perfectly still, starting to move on the first beat. George tries to remember what the choreography was, adding his own improv on the way. He goes into first jazz position, one hand laying on his hip and the other forward into a fist.

Beat: he opens his hand, palm facing down. Another beat, he isolates his wrist, small jump in the same position, curl up and bend. He hears Clay suck in a breath and chuckles quietly, continuing on.

Drop going from left to right, get back on his feet. Rise to a releve with a passé on one leg and drop into a tombé. Kick, chasse, turn with one leg out and his hands out in one line. It looks good, especially when you lean over to one side.

He had definitely messed up the choreography but who cares. This is an improvisation now.

Turn, hips go from side to side and George could swear he saw Dream’s eyes follow them. Wave, sink down to the floor and... yeah, George is tired. He laughs and throws his head back, not getting up as the music continues on. He is allowed to make mistakes, okay?

“George? Are you okay?” He hears shuffling, and in the next Dream is on the floor next to him.

“Yeah. Just tired. Don’t worry about me... I think I’ve had enough dancing for today.” He got burned out too. That was okay, tomorrow he’ll be back in his jazz shoes and ready to plié but now.... now he needed his rest.

“Come on. We gotta shower.” Clay helped George up and raised his eyebrows as George blushed and stared a little blankly. “What...?”

“Together...?”

“George! What?!”

———————————————————

Both of them had showered, separately, and Clay finished marveling over George’s tattoos. He had a dream catcher on his back, okay? He could not stop tracing it!

Either way, somehow they ended up on the bed, Dream laying on his stomach and George sitting on top of him and rubbing the heating cream into his back.

Dream felt like purring under George’s soft and skillful hands. The pain sizzled away and the heat spread through his back. His heart was beating like crazy too, but that’s normal when he’s around George.

“... Weird question.”

“Mm?” Clay was not in this world right now, he could not think straight. He felt George slow down and groaned into the pillow turning his head to look at his friend. “Don’t stop!”

“I’m not! Geez, calm down!” George huffed, looking away and blushing. This was a very intimate position and George was out of his confident dancing mood, so he was very flustered. “I was going to ask um... can I maybe...” his voice went to something between a whisper and a mumble so Clay did not understand what he said.

“Can i draw constellations on your back?” Dream froze, he could feel George’s delicate fingers tracing his freckles. He did not expect that.

“Please... be my guest.”

For a minute the weight on his back was gone, and then it was back and George was drawing on him using a weird pencil.

“What is that...?”

“An eyeliner pencil.” George mumbled, not thinking about what he is saying and concentrating on the freckles.

“... George. Why do you have makeup?” Dream started wheezing, almost messing up the drawing. That made George flinch and whine.

“Stage makeup is an important part of the performance! Shush!” He waited for Dream to calm down but somehow it only made him laugh harder. “Dream! Stoooop!”

“Do my makeup, Georgie!” Dream laughed, while George made some embarrassed noises. This went on for a few moments until George hissed and clapped a hand over Clays mouth.

“Be a dear and let me finish my drawing!”

Clay shut up, blushing darkly and let George draw. He really liked this: George’s fingers, the and the soft concentrated humming. He layed still and almost fell asleep, getting all cozy and warm... but then George woke him up by climbing off him.

“Georgie... are you done?”

“Oh did I wake you? Sorry.” He didn’t give Dream a chance to reply, continuing on. “Come here.”

Clay yawned and dragged himself off the bed coming over to George who stood in front of a mirror.

George positioned it so Dream be able to see his back and... oh, god. Dream’s mouth was hanging open. His back looked like it was the Northern Hemisphere sky, or at least a map of it.

“Whoa...”

“You like it?” George mumbled as Dream pulled him into a hug. It was nothing special, really. George just drew what he saw. And he saw the universe. 

“I wanna get that permanently tattooed to my back.” He sounded muffled because he hid his face in George’s shoulder already.

“If you want to sure... are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah. Much better, thank you... so I have a very important question for you.” He smiled and moved a little away still holding George.

“Yes?”

“Georgie. Should we....” be paused for dramatic effect and admired the way George squirmed impatiently. He looked like an angry kitten.

“Should we what?!”

“Geez, George, so angry...” Dream chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Should we... go get food?”

“Hell, yeah! Let’s go!”

——————————————————-

Darryl and Zak decided not to go home. It was warm and still early, plus neither were tired so Darryl decided to show Zak around.

He felt a bit better after Zak calmed him, but still had no idea what to do with this situation. Naturally, he wanted to hide and ignore it... but he wanted Zak to be his boyfriend more, so he was willing to risk.

However, today was not the day to take the first step. Darryl was tired from the kiss before and not ready and anxious for... yeah, he should definitely wait. That did not mean, he would let go of Zak’s hand any time soon or stop smiling when Zak laughed or stop being so foolishly, head over heels in love.

“Baaaaaaaaad!” Zak hugged Darryl’s arm and whined. “I want ice cream!”

“We are getting ice cream, Zak. Wait a second.”

“I want it now!”

“We are literally going towards the ice cream stand, be patient!”

“NooooooOow!” Zak’s voice broke in the middle of his whining, and he started to laugh, making Darryl smile too. “Oh, ouch! Voice crack!”

“Awww, well that’s what you get for whining, baby.” Darryl giggled and let go of Zak’s hand to get his wallet. He did not notice the reaction which the pet name caused. Zak was red, wide-eyed and his heart was beating like crazy. He stopped in his tracks, staring at Darryl’s back, and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“Zak?” Darryl turned around and stared back at Zak, raising his eyebrows. “Zak, my muffin are you coming?”

At that Zak made a weird sound and covered his mouth with his hand, looking anywhere but at Darryl. God, he had just realized that he loved Darryl.

“Zak, oh my goodness! Did I say something wrong?” Darryl got worried walking towards the smaller male and fussing over him, but then Zak took his hand and smiled at him with the brightest smile ever.

“Don’t ever change, Darryl. You’re amazing, you know that?” Darryl froze, and they were stuck in a trance staring into each other’s eyes.

Zak was very much hypnotized. Darryl’s eyes - bright green, like spring grass, they took all of Zak’s attention. If you peer indecently for a long time, which was exactly what Zak was doing, you could see how they shimmer in the sun, moving from yellowish-green to emerald. It was incredible.

“I-“ love you. Not yet. Too early for confessions. Zak could scare him away if he confessed now. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

“So are yours.” Darryl whispered back but then shook his head breaking the trance. “So, um... ice cream?”

“Yeah. Ice cream.” Zak smiled and pulled Darryl towards the stand, intervening their fingers. “Which one do you want?”

“Do you think they have muffin flavor?!”

“Of course, you want muffin flavor!” Zak laughed, trying to nudge Darryl but ending up rubbing on his shoulder like a cat. “We can ask.”

“Yes, please.”

*****************  
@Skeppyextra

Look who discovered that Baskin-Robbins' has blueberry muffin ice cream flavor :3

[insert image of Zak taking a selfie while holding a cone with vanilla ice cream, and Darryl looking up at the camera with a spoon in his mouth. He is holding a cup of blueberry muffin flavored ice cream and looks flustered, while Zak is smiling mischievously]

Likes. Retweets  
****  
|  
|  
|  
@dreamwastaken2  
So that’s where you two went....  
|  
|  
|  
@fleepfloop  
THEY MET UP! HELLO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!  
|  
|  
|  
@a6doff  
So that’s what we forgot about...  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames  
Don’t pretend like you did not like it, Skeppy! ÒwÓ  
|  
|  
|  
@skeppyextra  
I didn’t like it  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames  
Stop lying, you muffinhead! You stole half of my ice cream!  
|  
|  
|  
@Sapnap  
The two kind of people... Romeo and Juliet... The Cup and the Cone...  
|  
|  
|  
@skeppyextra  
=_=  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames  
O_o >~<

********************

Darryl decided to take Zak to a fun-fair on the outside of the town. They had to get a taxi for that but it was worth it.

It was worth it because they lost their voices from going on rollecestors. It was worth it because he bought Zak a pair of cat ears and forced him to wear them. It was worth it because in return Zak made him do face paint so now Darryl has angel wings and flowers on both sides of his face. It was worth it because Twitter got fed with a video of Darryl, with the flowers on his face, throwing darts to win Zak a plush unicorn and then with another video of Zak, with the cat ears on his head, running around with the said unicorn:

“It’s name is Grapes!” Zak declared running circles around Darryl who was filming.

“Cause it’s purple? Why purple by the way? I thought your favorite color is blue...”

“Oh, it is! But red and blue mix to purple! So it’s our color!”

“Geppy-“ Darryl sounded very flustered, it was very obvious even though not visible in the video. The video abruptly ended on Zak finally stopping and handing the plush animal that was almost half his size to Darryl:

“You hold him! My hands are tired!”

For the rest of the evening Darryl followed Zak around holding the giant unicorn. They did not go on any more rides but got churros and cotton candy, played more games and went on the Ferris wheel.

They were intimate. God, they were so intimate. When on the Ferris wheel, they sat close, presses to each other, and Darryl would nuzzle his face into Zak’s hair and take pictures of him. He liked to take pictures of him, Zak was beautiful and every picture of him was special.

They were so close to crossing the line, when Zak kissed Darryl’s cheek, got carried away and his lips brushed the corner of Darryl’s mouth. They did it say anything about that. Instead, Darryl brought Zak close and just held him.

This was enough.

They didn’t go home, deciding to stay a bit longer. It was a warm night and Darryl took Zak to a hill, pretty close to the fair. They could see it’s shimmering lights from there.

“What are we gonna do? Stargaze?” Zak snickered teasing his... he did not know what they were, but it was definitely more that friends.

“We can. Later. But I was thinking... you said you wanted to learn to dance?” He sent Zak a shy smile and Zak melted.

“Yes... yes, please.”

“Alright, let me just...” Darryl put down the unicorn on the grass and turned on a song on his phone. “I’m not the best teacher, but... um. I promise to guide you and to take care of you. Alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Zak breathed out, practically shivering with excitement. “Now, hurry up please!”

Darryl chuckled lowly, and Zak froze because somehow he was right behind him.

“So impatient, kitten.” It was the second time Darryl had used a pet name. This time it was on purpose, but, it made Zak blush and hide his face in his hands again. Darryl seemed to catch on the effect the pet names had on him and decided to add on, by pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “Relax and follow my lead.”

Darryl did not move away from behind him and gently brushed his hand going from the shoulder to the palm, only them taking it and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles before raising it to the correct position. His other hand went to Zak’s hip.

“Put your hand on mine, darling.” His voice was somehow a little deeper than usual. More intimate. Something only Zak was allowed to hear. Zak followed the instruction, earning a pleased hum from Darryl. “Good. We are gonna move back now, ready?”

Zak had no words right now, so he just nodded and... One. Two. Three. Stop. Zak turned his head a little and stared at Darryl, who gave him a small smile and started to count along with the music out loud.

That added to the intimacy even more, because Darryl was whispering into Zak’s ear, and Zak could feel his warm breath on his skin and... Change of direction, three steps forward. On the third steps, Darryl let go with one hand and twirled Zak, catching him so that they would be facing each other next.

“You’re so tense... relax and trust me.” To be completely honest Zak felt a bit lost. He felt more in control when George taught all of them, or well warmed up. This was completely new, he was forced to waltz with his sister and mother before but it always felt so awkward that every time he swore to never do it again. But this time... Darryl knew what to do.

He knew what to do when he led him through the music, with the stars shining, above them. He knew what to do when he twirled Zak, changing directions, and holding him firmly but tenderly.

They were twirling and twirling around in a circle on that hill, Zak never thought he would even come to a place like this, dancing here was something... out of this world. The fair had closed and the only light was coming from the sky. It felt like they were actually dancing on the Milky Way.

Zak sucked in a breath, tripping over his own feet but Darryl saves the situation and sliding his hands down to lift him, turning with him before placing him back down. How the hell is he so good at this?

Darryl was magnificent, always knew what he was doing, the next step, the next chord and what to do to make Zak feel... amazing, soft and like he was flying.

He made Zak twist and burn under his arms, throwing him out, just to bring him back in. Turn, hand out, back pressed against Darryl’s chest, another turn...

The music slowed down as did Darryl and Zak felt brave enough to snake his arms around Darryl’s shoulders and press their foreheads together.

“Dar, I-.” He breathed out, not able to finish his phrase and closed his eyes.

“I know.” Darryl whispered, slowly sinking down onto the grass and bringing Zak with him. “You too.”

Zak smiled. He heard some weird shuffling and soon enough he was lying on something soft, while leaning against Darryl’s chest.

“What is that?” He mumbled opening his eyes and looking up at the galaxy they just danced on.

“Grapes. I don’t wanna go home... let’s stay here for the night.”

“Oooh, yeah... do you know about the Big Dipper?” Zak raised his hand trailing the stars of the constellation.

“Yeah, that is a constellation.” Darryl’s eyes were following Zak’s hand, and he was smiling softly. This was perfect.

“You’re a constellation.”

“Oh? You think I am a collection of stars?”

“I mean, yeah...” Zak pulled himself a bit up and leaned over Darryl, stroking his cheek. “A collection of stars is a good way to describe you.”

“Well... I think you are Sirius A. Which is the brightest star in the sky, because you’re the brightest person in the universe.” Zak whined hearing Darryl say that and hid his face in the older ones chest.

“Stoooop! You’re making me blush!”

“You look cute when you blush though...”

“Shut up!... everyone is gonna kills us tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, Zak. I’ll protect you.” Darryl seemed to like making Zak flustered a lot. Usually, during recordings, it was the other way around.

“...you’re a meanie. Let’s just sleep.” He sighed and nuzzled deeper into Darryl chest, smiling as he felt the surrounding embrace tighten.

“Goodnight...”

“Night, Darl. Love you.”

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff :3 And slow burn cause that is my kind of torture 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^


	9. Chapter 9. Step of the Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Please do not kill me :3

It was 5 am when Darryl and Zak arrived back at Dream’s house. They got an Uber and the driver kept glancing back at them, the whole way... guess they deserved that. Darryl still had the face paint on, and Zak had the cat ears. Zak was also holding Grapes and cackling like a wild witch. That might have been Darryl’s fault. He kept ticking and teasing Zak. Zak knew how to stop the torture though:

“It must be hard with your sense of direction... never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

“What?!” Darryl gasped in offense. He didn’t really mean it, but he could very well flirt and make Zak flustered. He had to prove it now! “That’s a lie! I can easily make you blush by just pickup lines!”

“Alrighty!” Zak giggled and slapped Darryl’s hand that was wrapped around his shoulder. “Hands off then!”

“But- Zak!” Darryl pouted, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore now. He was sleepy and not thinking straight, as usual, so all he really wanted was to hold Zak.

“Go on then.” Zak smirked leaning back on the car seat and hugging the plush unicorn. “You said you could make me blush with just pickup lines! And I wanna see you fail!”

“Aww, do you?” Darryl tilted his head, a mischievous spark glittering in his eyes. “So you don’t want me to make you blush?

Darryl's voice dropped at least an octave, sending shivers down Zak’s spine. Sure, over TeamSpeak he heard him do that before but when he was less than a meter away from him... it hit differently. “To call you kitten?”

“Hey! That’s pet names, not pickup up lines! Cheating!” Zak pouted childishly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“All is fair in love and war.” Darryl practically purred, using his voice acting abilities as much as he could.

“So?” Zak tilted his head watching Darryl, since the older fell weirdly silent.

“I’m sorry... you’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.”

“Oh my-“ Zak didn’t blush and rolled his eyes, but he could not hide a huge smile, since his hands were busy with the unicorn.

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?” Darryl chuckled softly as Zak groaned hiding his face, that did heat up a little.

“Baaaad! You’re so stupid!”

“Stupid with,” love? Yeah, that was true. But he could not say that yet. “You.”

“Stupid with me?” Zak snickered looking back up at Darryl. “So were both stupid?”

“I mean... it’s 5 am, and we are having a pickup line competition in an Uber...”

“Touche. You still lost. Since I didn’t blush.”

“You did too!”

“Nuh-ah! I didn’t!”

“You did! You blushed! Admit it, princess!”

“Wha-Princess?!” Zak chocked and started laughing very loudly, still ignoring the freaked glances the driver gave them. “Don’t call me princess.”

“Alright.” Darryl smirked, grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, murmuring right againat his skin with his deep voice. Usually his voice was a light sweet tenor, but he could drop it to a smooth baritone. Which was exactly what he was doing now. “Would you prefer my King or My Galaxy?”

Darryl watched smugly as Zak’s face went red and his mouth opened and closed, without any sound coming out. “I-uh...”

Zak covered his eyes with his free hand and groaned. “You always do this! This unfair! You know damn well that your low voice is fucking hot!”

Darryl smirked, kissed Zak’s hand again. “Yeah, I do... also, language!”

Zak peaked at him through his fingers and the next second they both burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Vinny would have killed to see that!” Darryl breathed out, shaking his head.

“I don’t understand how he didn’t figure it out yet! I mean...” Zak set Grapes aside, sliding closer to Darryl.

“His shipper senses have been going off like crazy, yeah.” The older wrapped his hand Zak, resting it on his waist and smiled. “This is the greatest troll in history though!”

“It is! And it was my idea!” Zak cheered smirking proudly. He got cut off though. Cut off by Darryl gently tilting his head up and pressing a soft peck to his lips.

“.... What was that for?” Zak blushed darkly as Darryl cooed and giggled.

“What?” Darryl purred, moving his hand to the smaller one’s cheek. “Am I not allowed to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend?”

“If you wanna kiss your gorgeous boyfriend, you better do it properly.” Zak answered, climbing on Darryl’s lap, now basically straddling him, and putting his hands on his shoulders. “And promise your gorgeous boyfriend to not let Sapnap kiss you again.”

Darryl chuckled, stroking his Zak’s cheek. The poor Uber driver must have been so confused by now. “I promise, kitten... you actually did scare me when you said you were joking.”

“I know... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just thought... it would be good for our little show.” Zak nuzzled his nose into Darryl’s cheek apologetically.

“It was good. Fit in well.” Darryl started to run circles in Zak’s waist and press soft kisses on the smaller one’s cheek and ear. “And we were able to sneak away to our little date.”

“Mhmm... are you gonna kiss me or not?” Zak huffed, pouting glaring slightly. He wanted his kisses. He won’t be able to get the kisses when they are back at the house.

“In the years of knowing you and being your best friend and then 2 months of dating you, I have realized that you’re such a brat sometimes, I swear...” Darryl whispered fondly, trailing off, and closed the gap between their lips.

This time it was just as tender and affectionate as last time. It was not deep or lustful, just gentle and sweet, full of light touches, small breaths and quiet giggles in between. Even though they had done this before, they got pretty carried away. This was the reason for them not kissing ever since they met up again. But they were simply scared that they won’t be able to stop once they start... which was the case now. They just weren’t able to pull away.

“Ahem.” Zak flinched away from Darryl making the older whine quietly. They both stared at the driver, Zak a little embarrassed and Darryl judgmentally, upset that they were interrupted.

“I Uh....” the driver did look guilty, Darryl would give him that. But still he wanted more cuddle time. “We are here... thank you for riding with Uber... have a great night...”

Zak snickered and burst out laughing as he grabbed Grapes and got out the car while Darryl paid and joined him.

“Our talent as a couple is to make people uncomfortable.” Zak continued laughing, meeting Darryl’s fond gaze. “Should we continue with our little game?”

“We shall.” Darryl giggled, his hand settling on the small of Zak’s back. “But before we go back in... one more?”

“Yeah.” Zak stood up his tip toes cupping Darryl’s face as they kissed again. Darryl’s hands were once again on his waist and it was just... perfect. He didn’t want to let go.

“We need to go in...” Darryl whispered against his lips and Zak sighed opening his eyes.

“Yeah... I know, but...”

“Come on, kitten. We can continue when we are alone.” Darryl let go but kept his hand draped around Zak’s shoulders as they got they key from under the mat and sneaked inside. “Shhh! Shhh! We don’t want to wake anyone up!”

Zak erupted in a fit of giggles trying to be quiet, Darryl kept shushing him but couldn’t help and laugh with him. They weren’t the best at being quiet.

But they still flinched and shrieked, when the light was turned on.

“Well, well, well... where the fuck were you too?!” Vincent honestly tried to look menacing, but he was wearing a pajama shirt that said “Hello Kitty” and Sapnap was half asleep and drooling onto his shoulder.

“Um... out... Geez, mum, why do you care?” Zak stretches out, calming down from the scare and continuing on with his giggle fit.

“Shh, Zak.” Darryl murmured and suddenly lifted the younger up bridal style. Both of his friends who were awake gasped loudly. “Vincent, language!”

“I’m holding Grapes! What are you doing?!”

“I won’t drop you, if that’s what you’re implying.” Darryl smiled and then turned to Vincent who was silently fangirling on the couch, while trying not to wake Nick. “Vinny, you forgot about us, so we don’t have to explain anything right now. We are going to sleep and if you decide to bother us please remember that I have brought my gun with me.”

He was met with silence and weird stuttering from Vincent as he carried Zak into their bedroom.

“Naaaaap....” Zak stretched out throwing Grapes onto the bed and cuddling into Darryl’s chest. “Tired...”

“I know, baby... you think you’d be able to get up and brush your teeth?”

“Nuh-uh... tired.” Darryl nodded and put Zak down on the bed, straightening up to go and brush his teeth but Zak held onto him like a leech. “Stay...”

“Hey...” Darryl mumbled softly, stroking Zak’s cheek. He wanted to brush his teeth, but his boyfriend seemed to not like the idea of him leaving.

“Heeeey...” Zak hummed reaching for another kiss. Darryl let him, leaning in to capture his lips in a short peck.

“Okay.” In the next moment Zak was lifted up again and Darryl lied down with the younger one on top of him. “Comfy?”

A satisfied purr and Zak pressing his face into the crook of Darryl’s neck were enough of a reply. “Sweet dreams, kitten...”

“Mlrmm... yup, you too...”

———————————————————

When Dream woke up the next morning he was blessed with the sight of George cat stretching on the floor.

And God, that was quite the sight. George arching and then pressing his chest to the floor while standing on all fours....

Thoughts like that made Dream wonder how can one person have very high IQ and still think his best friend is hot when the said best friend is on all fours.

“Morning, Dream. Are you spacing out or do you like what you see?” Dream bad totally missed the point when George had caught his gaze and gotten up. How the hell was George so good at flirting anyway? Offline he was way more flirtatious and outspoken than online... and Dream constantly got speechless and flustered.

“...Both.” Clay decided there was point in lying since George had caught him staring. Before George could comment and make him more flustered he continued. “So anyway! Today you are getting that pair of dangly earrings I promised you!”

“Oooh, Step Dream in action! Yay!”

“George! What?! Again?!” Dream started wheezing desperately trying to hide his blush. George seemed to have a snappy come back to everything. “Never mind. Are you done with the cat stretches? I’m hungy...”

“I am done.” George nodded, smiling at how Dream said ‘hungry.’ Always did this. Referencing something George did or said in one way or another. “I would suggest you do it too though, cause you need to crack your back... and everything.”

George’s eyes trailed off to Dream’s bare chest, and he also blushed slightly. The problem was: he was very pale so even the slightest blush colored his cheeks very vividly. “So? You wanna do that or...?”

“Sure. Show me what to do.” George sighed, because Clay did not notice the staring at all. And George could not decide if he was relieved or disappointed. “Cross your hands, palms on your shoulders. Put your chin on the hands and press the elbows on the walls like so...”

George did the action he was describing and Dream swallowed again. Why did he have to be so... alluring?

“Press your chest to the wall. Not hips your though. If you push your hips, you’re doing it wrong.” Dream could not hold in a sharp breathe as George arched towards the wall. God, George was such a tease! “Now you try!”

George watched as Dream tried the exercise and pressed on his shoulder blades, admiring the night sky he created on the younger’s back. “Not bad, not bad... how does it feel?”

“Weird. But in a good way.” Clay straightened up and took George’s hand pulling him closer, only to dip him a second later. “Breakfast and let's go get those earrings, okay?”

George blushed, automatically putting his hands on Dream’s shoulders. He refused to admit it was not only reflexes. “Okay...”

They stayed in that position for a good minute, completely mesmerized by each other. But then George shifted and looked away from Clay’s enchanting eyes.

“Let’s go?”

“Oh yeah... sorry.” Clay gently put George back down. “Race you to the kitchen!”

“Hey-What?! Dream!” Dream was already gone, not even bothering to put on a shirt, but guess he wanted to show off the drawings on his back. George laughed as he ran after his best friend, only to bump into him in the kitchen doorway. “What the hell? Why did you stop...?”

He stood on his top toes to look over Dream’s shoulder, only to find one happy puddle of a Vincent sprawled out in the floor and a giggling Sapnap drinking Vincent’s coffee.

“What happened to him...?” Clay asked carefully, finally coming into the kitchen.

George knelt down next to Vincent and poked his cheek, receiving some bubbly mumbles about Skephalo and how is life is complete now as a reply.

Sapnap finished Vincent’s coffee and started explaining. “Well first of all, he stayed up till 5 am worried about Zak and Darryl since he felt guilty about forgetting them at the mall-“

“Wait, you forgot Zak and Darryl at the mall?!” Dream tried to look stern but could not help but start wheezing. “Oh my god! That’s- I can’t!”

“Yeah, habit you didn’t remember either! So technically you did too!” Nick scoffed and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. “Anyways, they came back at around 5:30, I was half asleep, so I don’t really remember what happened... but Vin said that they had a huge plushie with them, and he also said that Darryl lifted both Zak and the plushie up, and they went to sleep.”

George joined the giggled after covering Vincent with a blanket. “I still don’t get why he is on the floor crying from happiness and bubbling nonsense?”

“He, or well we, peaked into their room and their cuddling in their sleep... like literally, Zak was on top of Darryl...” Nick chuckled, clearly very happy for Bad as well.

“Awww... Wait it’s 11:30, are they still asleep?” Dream chuckled, starting to make breakfast.

“Yep. Very much so. When I tried to take a picture I swear Darryl growled and pressed Zak closer... but that might be my imagination.” Sapnap shook his head and watched Dream make the omelet. He had already snacked but more food was never a bad thing. “So anyway. What are we doing today?”

“Step Dream is getting me those promised earrings!” George perked up, touching his ear lobes.

“George! Stop calling me that!” Dream started wheezing. “At least let me introduce you to my mother first!”

“That won’t be necessary, she already invited me over for dinner, Clay.”

“Did she really?” Clay turned to him and raised his eyebrows. His mum never told him about that... he hoped that she liked George.

“Maybe, maybe... I’ll tell you eventually.” George smirked and Clay huffed. This was exactly what his mother told him! It seems they made some sorts of deal to not tell him anything! “Food?”

“No! No food for you! Tell me if she actually invited you to dinner!” While the two were arguing Sapnap silently stood up and started stealing the bacon.

“Feeed me Seymore!” George sang teasingly, leaning closer to Dream, booping his nose. “Boop! Give me food!”

“Oh my-Fine! Only because that rhymed!” Clay turned around only to be met with the sight of Sapnap mouth and hands full of bacon. “Hey! Sapnap! You get back here!”

——————————————————

The Dream team plus Vincent got to the mall without any trouble. If you don’t count Vincent poking his head into Darryl’s room to tell them their leaving and getting a unicorn thrown at his face.

Either way Nick and Vincent were having the time of their life watching Dream run around, simping for George, in order to find the perfect pair of earrings.

“Look at this one! It’s like hoops! Why do you think?”

“They are nice, but I wanted like... something interesting, not simple hoops.”

“Oooh, yeah that makes sense...” dream put the hoops back and turned to some pearl earrings admiring them.

“Nothing too expensive, Dream!” As much George loved Dream simping over him, he did not want an insane amount of money spent on him.

“No promises!” Dream laughed already running off to get another shiny pair. George laughed, turning around to Nick. There was some music playing in the background and George could not help but move around a little. Nick noticed that he was flicking his wrists and tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song.

“Awww, you wanna dance, Georgie?” Nick smiled tilting his head and giggling.

“Yeah, actually! I’m in the mood!.. And this is perfect flamenco music.”

“Flamenco music, ha?” Dream came from behind George and purred into his ear. His hands were behind his back, holding the pair, that he might have already bought.

“Jesus! Dream, oh my gosh! Don’t scare me like that!” George span around and glared at Dream playfully. “And yes. Flamenco.”

“Well then, will you dance it for me, doll?” With that he presented George with a pair of earrings. George gasped quietly, his eyes widening, as he reached for the jewelry. “You like them?”

The green emerald jewels of a dangly dreamcatcher with the feathers and the circle and were these real sapphires?! The dark blue of fire of a flower and teardrop, surrounded by diamonds.

“You didn’t... that’s so expensive... you didn’t actually buy them yet, right?”

“I did! Put them on!”

“Oh my- Dream! How much did they cost?! Those are real gemstones! Oh god-“ Dream gently shushed him and put on the earrings for him, after spraying them with antiseptic.

"You look.... breathtaking." Clay hummed his hand staying on George's cheek next to the dreamcatcher earring. They were tusks in their own little bubble again. 

“Thank you...” George whispered and Dream swore that he would buy him all the jewels in the world if George would look at him this way again. With stars in his eyes and a wide smile, completely love struck.

Dream did not realise that George always looked at him this way.

**************  
@Dreamwastaken

Gogy, has gotten the new part of earrings as promised

[insert picture of George smiling happily showing off his new earrings. It’s clear that Dream took the photo, A6d and Sapnap are pretending to drink tea in the most British fake poses ever in the background]

Likes. Retweets.  
*************  
|  
|  
|  
@GeorgeNotFound: I have caught all the Dreams!!! He won’t tell me how much they were though....  
|  
|  
|  
@Dreamwastaken2: I have eaten the check. So you won’t ever find out. Glad you like them, Georgie!  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames: Looking great, George! Why didn’t you guys wake us up?  
|  
|  
|  
@a6doff: I’m gonna bet all my life savings that Skeppy is still asleep  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames: It’s 1 pm!  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames: Keep your money, you muffin! I can’t get up without waking Geppy T^T  
|  
|  
|  
@Sapnap: Step Dream, why don’t you buy me presents like this?  
************  
———————————————————

Sapnap’s tweet was gracefully ignored by Dream as he focused on dragging George to get bubble tea, since the Brit never tried it. He was also desperately trying to persuade the smaller to dance in the mall but was George was not having any of it since people could start filming, and he would fuck up and totally embarrass himself.

“Dreaaam, nooo! First you give me cold tea with tadpoles and then you try to get me to dance in a place where I can be potentially filmed!” George whined, having given his drink to Sapnap after trying it. This was definitely not his type of tea.

“Aww, but Bad said you need to work on your fear!”

“And I will! With Bad, in private not in front of an audience!”

“But I want to see you dance Flamenco!” Dream leaned on his shoulder and pouted, acting like a puppy. It was cute.

“You will get your Flamenco!” George smirked as Dream smiles brightly, but did not let him cheer. “Hey, guys! Tomorrow we are going to the studio, and I am giving you a lesson! If you do well, I will dance Flamenco for you! If not... we’ll see!”

Vincent started laughing his weird seal laugh while Nick groaned. He was exhausted from the 15 minutes work out George gave them, a full on would surely kill him.

“Dream, what the fuck?!”

“I’m... sorry?”

George giggled quietly, playing with his new earrings.

He was not letting his friends off so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!
> 
> Welp....  
> This was not planned. I just thought, why the hell not? 
> 
> Do not worry, I will explain it way more later in ;3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10. Dancing in the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... this was supposed to be way later but...
> 
> DREAM TEAM FINALLY WON THE MCC!!!!!  
> AND IT WAS THE BEST TEAM EVER TOO! DREAM TEAM PLUS KARL YAY!
> 
> Ahem. Anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

When George said lesson, he really meant go full out and torture his new students. He started by waking them all up at 8 am, which really, was not that early. Darryl was the only one who was okay with waking up that early, he got lots of sleep the day before, so he was fine. Zak was a bit groggy and draped on Darryl with the older man smiling softly and stroking his hair, so Skeppy was happy! Clay was sleepy but ready to dance! Nick and Vincent, however..... Vincent was straight up asleep, he did not even get up from the couch. Instead, he pushed Nick off and the Texan stayed sprawled on the floor whining about he doesn’t want to do this.

“I did not agree to the stupid bet! Let me sleep!” Vincent cried hugging a pillow and glaring sleepily. “I don’t wanna go!”

“It’s 8 am! Not even that early! I need a camera man to film the lesson!... not me though, I can’t dance in front of a camera.” George scoffed standing over him and pulling on the pillow. “Get up!”

“George.” Nick mumbled into the carpet apathetically.

“What?!”

“You are standing on my hand. It hurts. All I feel is pain. Life is pain.”

“Life is not pain, Nicky. Yet.” George sang sadistically and carefully pushed Sapnap with his leg, rolling him over. “I will make your life pain today though!”

“NooOoooo.... George, why?!” Nick gasped as George pulled him up and pushed him towards the bathroom.

“It’s fun! Now go and wash up! We have to be at the studio by 10!” George marched towards the kitchen deciding to allow Vincent to sleep some more since the French man was not going to be dancing.

“By 10?!” Dream screeched looking up from his yoghourt. George did not allow them to eat anything that was too heavy and yoghourt was a great choice of breakfast before dancing!

“Yes, Dream. And by 10 actually means that we are starting at 10.” George smirked watching Zak’s and Clay’s hopeless and scared expressions and could not help but cackle evilly. “You wanted to see me dance flamenco, so you gotta suffe- I mean, work for it!”

“You almost said suffer!” Zak whined fearfully clinging onto a giggling Darryl. “Bad! Stop laughing! Baaad! I don’t wanna dieee!”

When Darryl continued to laugh moving his hand from Zak’s hair to cover his mouth, the younger man whimpered and nudged Darryl’s chest in protest. He started talking his voice dropping to the tiniest whisper:

“Darebear, save me, please? You don’t want your beloved boyfriend to suffer, don’t you?”

Darryl chuckled lowly and leaned in to his ear, for others it looked like they were just whispering to each other but in reality Darryl bit Zak’s earlobe very lightly before letting go:

“You’ll suffer either way, Zak. It’s either dancing or eating ghost pepper.” Zak blushed like crazy and whined even more in response glancing around to see if anyone was watching them.

“Dancing sounds less lethal... but you’ll take care of me after right?” He stared up at Darryl with huge puppy eyes and Darryl also blushed faintly. His boyfriend was just too cute.

“Of course, I will, cookie.” Darryl put his hand back into Zak’s fluffy hair and smiled. “We can even sneak away somewhere again...”

“Yeah, that would be great. You promised me something, remember?” Zak smiled bashfully tagging on the strings of Darryl’s hoodie.

“I remember... we’ll find time for that, don’t worry.” Darryl smiled back, his hand lingering on Zak’s cheek before letting go just in time since Vincent walked or rather stumbled into the room looking at them suspiciously:

“My Skephalo sense was tingling... so I could not fall back asleep.”

“That’s great, Vinny!” Darryl moved Zak and stood up, blinking innocently as Zak once again shook his head, impressed by his boyfriend’s acting skills. “Coffee?”

“Yeah... yes, please.” Vincent yawned and took the cup that Darryl passed to him. He turned around watching as George drank his tea and Dream ate his yoghurt.

Everyone was distracted so Zak quickly pulled Darryl down and pressed a very short and quiet peck to the taller man’s lips. Darryl almost made a surprised purr but quickly got the idea and went along.

Darryl’s lips fit so well into Zak’s. Every kiss was perfect... but they did have a lot of time to practice.

They quickly pulled away breaking out in a fit of giggles, as everyone in the kitchen turned around to look at them in confusion.

As kept giggling hiding his blush in his sweater paws as Darryl raised his eyebrows, his hands diving back into Zaks hair:

“What? Is something wrong?” Pretending to be clueless and innocent was one of Darryls greatest skills. He had lots of practice throughout the years on his YouTube channel. He knew all of the things he pretended not to know! He understood what ‘Crafting table’ table means, he’s 25 for god’s sake!... but he did not know what WAP is because that is pop culture. He had an excuse, alright?

“No... it’s just you two are acting weird. Weirder than usual at least.” George said placing another cup of yoghurt on the table. This one was for Sapnap, who dragged himself out of the bathroom yawning and groaning tiredly.

Darryl did not reply, sharing a sly smile with Zak and silently continuing with their own conversation. Both were blushing like crazy, earning suspicious glances from Vincent.... he was right to be fair - they were holding hands under the table.

Zak, besides being the one who came up with troll, was not sure why they did not just tell their friends what was going on, but it was fun. Sneaking around like teenagers hiding from their parents, stealing kisses when no one was looking, knowing how Darryl is actually very flirtatious when they are alone... and, of course, putting on this whole show of pinning was hilarious! Since they sorted it out two months ago when they got together....

“What’s for breakfast? I want pancakes!” Sapnap dropped onto the chair, hitting his head on the counter with a short yelp. “Owww... why did I do that?

“If you think hurting yourself like that will get you out of the lesson, you think wrong!” George exclaimed cheerfully and slid the cup towards the Texan. “Here is your yoghurt!”  
“Wha- Yoghurt?! You expect to function, to dance, after eating a cup of yoghurt?!” Sapnap seemed to be in shock and glaring at the Brit in offence.

“Yes, Nick. I do.” George’s smiled sweetly and Nick shivered. “Now eat your food and stop giving attitude!”

“Damn, George... you are bossy today.” Dream softly chuckled putting his head on the smaller male’s shoulder, making him blush.

“I’m not that bossy, Dream!” George mumbled brushing strands of hair from Dream’s eyes. “I am not bossy yet! Get ready everyone! It is time to dance!”

Zak, Nick and Clay shared a look all agreeing on one thing.

George was scary when he was only planning to torture them in dance.

How scary would he be when they get to the actual torture?

—————————————————————————————————-

Turns our George was absolutely horrible. He did not shout or raise his voice. But when he said he will go full out on them he meant it.

He had made sure they brought tons of water and, of course, dance clothes and appropriate shoes. Well, he had jazz shoes. Everyone was allowed to wear trainers. He also took off the new earrings swapping them back to the blue small ones, he had before. When Dream asked about it, he explained that wearing dangly earrings was a huge safety hazard.

“How long is the lesson?” Nick asked, shifting as he stood in the centre of the class with Dream, Zak and Darryl, who decide to join for now since he was allowed to drop out at any moment. They were waiting for George to connect his phone to the speaker.

“2 and a half hours!” That answer received three horrified groans and a cackle from Vincent, who was sitting in the corner. “Aha! Got it!”

George turned on some energetic music and walked over to the front of the room, standing in the perfect place that was visible for all of his new students.

“Just repeat after me, okay?” George giggled to himself starting to jog in one spot.

He was pretty sure he heard Zak mumble “Easier said then done!” as he copied George’s movements.

George had planned the lesson perfectly.

3 minutes of jogging on the spot: the first minute normally, the second one with high knees and the third one throwing their legs back as they run. Nothing too hard for the start. So far everyone seemed to be keeping up.

After that he immediately moved on to the exercise that he always called ‘Jump, jump, squat!’ It had a proper name, but George preferred his version more. He was staring the mirror to make sure that his own form was correct and to see how the others were doing. He could not hold in a giggle seeing as everyone had a very focused and serious face, which not at all a rare occurrence in the dance world. It took George quite some time to learn to put on the performance face and stop doing the concentration one during dance. Darryl, however, seemed pretty relaxed. The man was also looking in the mirror but instead of watching his own movements he was focusing on Zak with the tiniest and yet the most lovesick smile George had ever seen.

Psh. Those two need to get together sometime soon.

“Can we move on to something else now?!” Nick screeched actually starting to huff quietly. George may have... gotten lost in his thoughts, thinking if he looked as lovesick as Darryl when he looked at Clay. Something told him that he did... “George! Hello?”

“Oops, sorry! Got lost in my head!” George giggled again, checking the clock. “Moving on to.... burpees!”

Zak let out a tired groan but complied. All of this sounded way better than ghost pepper.

The burpees consisted of a jump, then immediately going down and doing a push up. To be fair, George hated doing them and only out them in to torture Clay and Nick. He was not even that good at them, but he was better than his students so no one noticed...

Darryl managed to do 3 kind of correct, but not really, burpees and tabbed out, just jumping on the spot instead. He seemed to have okay stamina, which was not surprising since not only the man knew how to ballroom dance, but he also knew how to knife throw and shoot... which in George’s mind was not as physically demanding as dancing, but he never actually tried it, so he could be wrong.

Zak was suffering. After doing his 7th burpee, he did not manage to get up from the press up and just stayed laying on the floor. “Darl.... Darl, stop hopping like a bunny and help me. I don’t like this!”

He gasped in offense as his boyfriend laughed but nevertheless leaned down and helped him, his hand trailing on Zak’s waist for a little bit too long. Zak, of course, noticed and playfully slapped the hand away, sending the two of them into a huge giggle fit.

“Hey, lovebirds!” George had stopped doing burpees and turned around to glare at the two. “How about you stop flirting, and we return to the lesson?”

“Sorry, Mr Davidson!” Zak sang, sticking his tongue out. Instead of going back to doing burpees he grabbed Darryl’s hands and started jumping, soon his boyfriend joined him, and they were jumping in a circle together holding hands.

George chuckled and shook his head but allowed it. They were just too cute... plus he figured Zak would just lay back down if he made him do burpees again. So instead George switched his attention from the lovebirds to Sapnap and Dream, who were surprisingly still going. Even though they both were breathing heavily and Nick’s face was red with effort.

“Alright! That’s good!” George declared stopping the two after another 3 minutes. They immediately fell on the floor groaning tiredly. Thank god, they did not see that George did not join back in after he stopped.... he was the teacher! He was allowed!

“George, what the hell-“

“Sapnap! Language!”

“Excuse me. What the heck was that torture?!” He was a few decibels away from screaming which caused Clay to break out in hysterical laughter.

“That was nothing. Moving on-“

“There is more?!” This time it was Dream, who was just about to get up but George stopped him.

“Of course, there’s more! Don’t get up. Okay, um... I need to explain this.” George found the song on his phone and gave it to Vincent, so he could turn it on when given the signal, accidentally waking up the napping French man. “Anyway. We will be doing the Cha-Cha Slide. I will be very impressed if you survive this...”

“Oookay? Sounds ominous.” Clay mumbled fighting the desire to lay down on top of George and not get up for the rest of the day. They were only 20 minutes into the lesson, and he was already out of breath. Usually his stamina was not as bad. “What do we do?”

“Start in a plank... or well the whole thing is in the plank position.” George said demonstrating everything that he was describing. “It’s actually pretty self-explanatory but... ‘Clap your hands’ means touch your shoulders. So right-hand goes to the left shoulder and left hand to the right one. You keep doing that until the lyrics change. Got that?”

A series of yes rang through the room and George smiled continuing to explain:

“‘Slide to the left’ is moving to the left still in the plank position, ‘Slide to the right’ same thing but different direction. ‘Take it back’ means stepping backwards, so does ‘Reverse’. Stamps are exactly what they sound like, they will say right or left leg and how many to do in the song.” George still showed how to do it, just in case... “‘Turn around’ is literally a roll.”

The Brit pushed himself up and turned over, the plank position moving to a tea cup one just for a second, as in the next second he was back in a plank. Honestly, the whole thing would not be so hard... if the song was not 4 and a half minutes.

“What else? Hmm.... ‘Charlie Brown’ is moving your hips like this.” George chose the perfect moment to look up and meet Clay’s eyes as he swayed his hips from side to side. Both of them turned red and George looked down, however, he still felt the burn of Dream’s eyes on him. “And the last part is ‘Cha-Cha real smooth’ which is- Sapnap stop laughing!”

“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I don’t know why, but you saying ‘Cha-Cha real smooth’ is so funny to me!’

“It is a 4 and a half minute song and if you don’t shut right this minute all three of you will be doing it twice.” George smirked as he saw both Clay and Zak reach to cover Nick’s mouth. Although that was not necessary anymore since Nick had gulped in fear and quieted down all on his own. “Great! Now, let’s begin!”

He nodded at Vincent and the French man turned on the music.... and everything descended into chaos. ‘Cha-Cha Slide’ was a great strength exercise but truthfully George did not blame any of his students for instantly hating it. It was hard. Very hard and very tiring.

Zak tapped out first, about 1 and a half minutes in. He sat down next to Vincent and rubbed his eyes, panting tiredly. “I- that was... no. Nope. Never again.”

George chuckled as he waved at Zak to relax and breathe. He decided that if one of them falls he would not make them start over. It was their first lesson and this was a hard exercise, so he should give them a pass on this one.

The song finished and surprisingly Darryl and Clay were the only ones alive, besides George. Or well alive was an understatement. Both were breathing heavily and were sprawled out across the floor.

Darryl probably lasted for the whole song because he had very well-trained arms... as well as Dream. Dream’s strong arms, littered in freckles... yeah, maybe he shouldn’t think about that right now.

George laughed and knelt down poking Clays cheek. “Dreaaam! We have another 2 hours left, don’t die!”

Dream groaned and grabbed George’s cold hand pressing it to his forehead. “Oooh, that feels nice... just gimme a second... okay?”

George hummed in reply, letting him rest. In all honesty, it was better to walk after cardio instead of laying down... but George has stretching planned next so it was okay.

Meanwhile, Zak has crawled over to Darryl and practically straddled him. Again. The older man blushed very darkly, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

“Zak, what are you doing?” Darryl watched as Zak smirked and rolled his hips teasingly making the grip on his legs tighten. “Zak... don’t do that. Don’t be naughty.”

“Why not? You like it...” Zak purred leaning in. They both heard a gasp from Vincent and smirked at each other. Perfect.

“You know why, cookie...” when Zak didn’t get off him Darryl’s frowned and tightened his grip even more, just for a second. To private a point. “Don’t be such a brat, Zak.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Zak giggles and leaned in containing eye contact with Darryl but occasionally glancing up at Vincent and the Dream Team.

Right before Zak could lose control and give Vincent the satisfaction of seeing them kiss, Darryl giggled and booped the smaller ones nose. “You’ll see later, muffin... now... Get off!”

Zak screeched way too dramatically as Darryl pushed him off and rolled over. The two burst out laughing as Vincent groaned mumbling something about torture.

“Gogy, can we drink yet?” Dream asked, slowly sitting up. His breathing has mostly evened out, and he was not as red anymore.

“Mm... let me check.” George moved to sit in front of Clay and pressed his hand to Dreams chest counting his pulse.

And just like that Dream was transfixed. George was sitting right in front of him, his hand pressed to his heart and his plum lips moving as he counted the now speeding up heartbeat. His eyes were focused, and his hair all messed up and blush painted his cheeks. Although Clay did not understand if it was from the dancing or from the closeness... he hoped it was the from the closeness.

“I don’t get it.” George mumbled, his gaze moving from Clays chest to his eyes. “It should have gone done by... now...”

George’s eyes widened as he realized why Dreams heart was beating so fast. “Clay, you...”

Dreams hand immediately shot out to cover George mouth as he furiously shook his head and blushed... George was blushing too. “Shhh... don’t. Don’t say anything.”

George frowned and stared at him intensely, before licking his hand.

“George! Ew! No! Why did you do that?!”

George burst out laughing and looked at Clay with sly eyes. Like he found out something important. “Alright, Clay. We will deal with that later.”

“Wha-“

“Okay, everyone! Drink some water and let’s stretch!” George clapped his hands standing up and smirking evilly. His heart was beating like crazy, and he felt horribly giddy. Dream felt the same. He did. He was sure he did.

The dancer waited for everyone to drink and for Darryl to settle down next to Vincent since the older man did not want to stretch. George has tried to make him but since Darryl had the choice he failed:

“Darryl, come on. It’s fun!” George whined as Darryl curled up next to Vincent and glared at George.

“No. I’m 25, I’m old. Leave me be!” Zak snickered holding in his giggles and shook his head at that remark. So over dramatic.

“You are literally one year older than me.” George deadpanned receiving a very empty glare from Darryl:

“...no.”

“Okaaay!” For some reason George did not want to argue with Bad more after that. “We are gonna be playing shopping list!”

“What is that?” Nick asked wiping the water off his face since he drank a bottle and poured the other bottle over his head.

“You’ll see, boys.” George cackled like an actual witch and rubbed his hands together. “Darryl since you refuse to participate and Vincent cause you’re here, I might require your help in the torture.”

“Ooooh!” At that Darryl perked up and smiled. “With pleasure! What do we have to do?”

“Just sit there and look handsome!” Zak chimed in, sticking his tongue out at Darryl.

“Why wasn’t I filming that?!” Vincent screeched hitting his head on the wall.

“Because I have camera fright. But, no, Zak. Unfortunately that is not Darryl’s job. He can, however, stretch you.”

“Oooh! I’d like that!” Zak caught Darryl’s warning glare and smirking, continuing on. “Nothing I’m not used to!”

Darryl chocked on air blushing the darkest red ever and letting out a shocked:

“Zak! Um... I...” Vincent turned to him scrambling to take out his phone, but he was too late as Darryl decided to play innocent. “Of course, I can stretch you Geppy...”

Zak paled like crazy when Darryl said Skeppy. Because that meant that his boyfriend was not pleased.

“Very carefully. And very slowly.” The man’s lips curled into a small sinister smile. Everyone sighed at the weird choice of words and as soon as they turned away, Darryl glared and mouthed:

‘You are such a brat!’

Zak giggled and shrugged in agreement. He could not deny the truth!

“Anyway!” George walked over the wall and laid down on his back. “We are going to get in this position...”

George presses his hips closer to the wall and opened his legs into a perfect box split pressed against the wall.

“Or well... I’ll do something different cause this is easy for me.” George got up and mentioned to his students to get going. “Come on! Try it!”

“... what does a shopping list have to do with this?” Nick asked wearily sitting down as George came over to help him.

“Ah, yes! Whoever starts has to say ‘I went to the store and bought...’ and a word starting with A.”

“I do not like where this is going.” Dream mumbled as George made sure Sapnap’s position is correct while the Texan began groaning in pain.

“Rightfully so. Sapnap, stay.” George commanded and walked over to Zak fixing him up next. “Anyway. The next person will have to repeat the phrase and the previous person’s word and say their own, starting on the next letter. And so on.”

“Are you crazy?!” Nick screeched, turning his head to look at the smirking Brit. “How are we supposed to remember the words and the alphabet in this position?!”

“Uuuh...” George finished with Zak who was now joined Sapnap’s crazy screeching. “We’ll see how it goes.”

“You expect us to go all the way to Z?!” Zak hissed out, bitting his lip, as George sat down next to Dream and opened the American’s legs.

“Honestly, no. We’ll see how long you’d last... You can cry if you want to.” George giggled and mentioned for Darryl and Vincent to come over. “Your jobs will be to walk around and position their legs lower. Softly. You don’t want to rip them.”

“Rip us?!” Zak screeched as his boyfriend knelt down next to him. “What do you mean rip us?!”

“Uuh... if you rip your ligaments, which can happen during dance, you’ll never walk again. If you stretch them, you can recover. So be careful.” George walked around pressing on Nick’s and then Zak’s legs. The volume in the room immediately increased as they started screaming even louder.

“Shh, baby...” Darryl whispered, taking over George’s position next to Zak. “I’ll be gentle.... Even though you’re a huge brat.”

Zak sniffled, pouting like crazy and stared at Darryl with the biggest puppy eyes, and yet did not say anything.

“Okay, guess this is screaming shopping list...” George chuckled leaving Nick be and going over to Dream. “Guys, please don’t forget to breathe and try not to tense up.”

“How will that...” Dream sucked in a sharp breath as George softly pressed on his leg. It was such an awkward position. Something he was not used to. “Help?”

“When you’re inhaling, you’re sending oxygen, so fuel, into your muscles. And the exhale relaxes them so you can go deeper.” George quieted down and sighed. “Okay, how about we try to start the game and if it’s too much we can stop and rest for a bit?”

“Okay...” Nick bit his hand and mumbled into it. “I went to the story and bought an album.... is that correct?”

“Yes, well done. Dream. You’re next!” George hummed, leaving Vincent to tend to both Dream and Sapnap and doing his own stretches... he was in a 290° box split. That looked oddly horrifying.

The game went on up till O with Vincent and Darryl having to help with the order of the words and at some point Zak has earned a ‘Language!’ from Bad by screaming:

“WHAT THE FUCK IS AFTER L?!”

At O George decided to be merciful and let everyone get up... or well had to help everyone get up. Zak was literally laughing and crying into Darryl’s shoulder with the older man stroking his back and whispering something sweet in his ears. Nick and Dream just slammed onto each groaning in pain.

“Who knew Georgie was so sadistic?” Nick groaned and pulled away holding onto the bare to get up and get water.

“I’m not sadistic! This is standard procedure!” George huffed and turned away. “You’ve got 5 minutes. After that you will be becoming Pizzazznap!”

“What?!” Dream burst out laughing and fell over again, while George smiled happy to see Calu laughing. “WHAT?! Pizzazznap! I can’t-“

“Oh, yeah?” Nick laughed too, folding his arms and glaring jokingly. “Should we have brought knee pads? Are you gonna make us roll around on our knees?”

“Ha! I love how you think you’re ready for that!” George snickered, genuinely shaking his head. “No offence but it’s too painful and quite hard. But trust me, when I do teach you how to that. You knees will be bruised and ruined as hell...”

George smirked, looking at no one in particular but.... “That shouldn’t be a problem for some you though, since you’re used to being on your knees all the time.”

He was pretty sure he heard Zak choke and Darryl try to unsuccessfully cover his laughter. What was that about...?

Zak frowned and sent Darryl a very wordy but silent pout. If the older man would not stop laughing they would be found out...

“Well, that felt like a person attack...” Zak mumbles as Darryl finally quieted down and brought Zak over to the water.

“It’s the truth though... don’t you agree cookie?”

“Stooop! No low voice! No!” Zak busses hitting Darryl in the shoulder.

“You deserve that. Such a brat today.” Darryl chuckled and looked around making sure no one was looking. After that he pressed a soft kiss to Zak’s mouth, nibbling on the lower lip. Zak, of course, kissed back but pulled away after 15 seconds.

“WHAT WAS THAT??” Vincent saw them pull away. He could swear he saw them pull away from each other in his peripheral vision and... did they kiss?!

“What was what, Vinny?” Darryl smirked and then blinked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Everyone was now looking at the three in confusion.

“What happened, A6d?” Sapnap nudged the confused French man and sighed. More drama. More third wheeling.

“I swear... I swear I just saw them kiss...”

Dream snorted with laughter and shook his head. There was absolutely no way that happened!

“Vin, are you okay? They are too dense to kiss!”

“We are not dense!” Darryl pouted still keeping up his innocent charade, but yet smiling like the Cheshire Cat. “We are best friends!”

“Yeah! We are just best friends!” Zak said maybe way too loudly. And then he switched into the tiniest whisper, elbowing his boyfriend who standing behind him. “Darryl, get your hand off my ass.”

The older man chuckled and complied right as George called his students to come back over. Darryl sat back down since he had no more strength or desire to practice... plus he got to watch his boyfriend dance.

“Okay, so the music is from the Book of Mormon, but today we are doing it to counting.” He arched slightly cracking a few joints and stood in front of the mirror so everyone could see him. “First is a box step twice.”

George demonstrated as he did everything.

Forward with the right leg, cross over with the left, back right and step in with the left. Repeat.

George glanced up, checking up on his students. So far so good!

“Turn! Do not over think, it’s literally turning as you are stepping!” George showed the turn and stopped facing the mirror again. “Dream, don’t flake your arms around like they are noodles. Keep them pressed to your body.”

Dream complied and George continued on.

“Hand jazz positions.”

One. Left hand out to the side, right hand bent also facing the left.

Two. Right hand bent facing up, left hand bend facing the right one.

Three. Left hand bent facing up, right hand straight up.

Pretty easy so far. To be fair chose an easy combination. With only the basics.

“Ha...” Nick mumbled surprised that he was actually doing it. “So they based it of bending in Avatar, right?”

George whipped around and stared at Nick in defeat. “No, Sapnap. It was not. It was the other way actually.”

“Sheesh, okay, okay... no need to sound so disappointed...”

“Jump and clap.” George has gracefully ignored his friend focusing on the choreography instead. “Step out, shift your weight in your right leg and press down with your hands twice! It goes... one, two, three, four!”

George turned around and walked over to Nick. “No, it’s... the main beat is the even numbers. Come on, I’ll clap it out.”

George counted and clapped at the same until Nick got it. After the proud teacher returned to his place.

“Pas de bourree, glissé! Repeat another two times!”

The pas de bourree was a basic walking movement that was used preparation for the glissé jump.

“Don’t be scared of the jump.” George smiled spinning around to check on everyone. Zak seemed to be straggling and George went over to help him fix his position. “You can’t fall lower than the floor.”

He loved that expression. Whenever he fell in a Westside story jump he’d tell himself that.

“Turn. Just like last time! Just step, do not try to pirouette! Be careful with your hands!” He was back in front thinking how he honestly preferred usual dancing to teaching. Cause if he danced this alone he would be up to speed. But he enjoyed teaching friends nevertheless. “And passé and arabesque! We are going up to there, okay? It’s a short choreography for today.”

Everyone nodded and looked at George expectantly. The Brit giggled and...

“From the beginning! Five, six, seven eight!”

———————————————————

By the end of the lesson they managed to do that choreography to the music with him dancing in front of them. They were not bad for the first lesson. Really not bad.

George didn’t make anyone stay for the cool down so Zak and Nick ran away as quickly as possible, followed by Darryl and Vincent.... but Dream did stay. Which was very nice. George did not want to be alone.

They didn’t talk much. Just silently stretched as George turned on some calm music and helped Dream.

Their friends took the car, so they had to walk back to Dreams house.

So.

It started when they were walking home, George should really stop thinking about his friend’s house as home but in all honesty anywhere with Dream felt like home. Dream felt like home.

It started to rain. The rain in Florida was so different to the rain in London. At least right now. It was warm and George did not want to go inside, while the English one was usually cold and all George wanted to do when it rained in England was to curl up on a window sill with a book and a cup of hot chocolate, preferably hazelnut hot chocolate.

George laughed, remembering an old choreography. Although this whole situation reminded him of an old movie... in his reminiscing he failed to noticed how his friend was looking at him completely mesmerized.

“This all reminds of Singing in the rain!” He arched his back, did a fancy pose and jumped on a street lamp, twirling around on it. “I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain.” He smiles down at Clay, singing a bit off-key. “I think dancing in the rain would make much more sense for me-“

He got caught off by Clay moving very close and putting his hands on his waist.

Now they just stood there staring at each other. George could not look away from Dreams face, although it was not uncommon. Ever since he saw him, he would often find himself zoning out while staring at Clay. His mind would wonder if he could trace constellations connecting his freckles, how soft is his hair, and he really, and if he could teach Clay how to, at least, waltz, so they could dance the night away in his arms, and he would get an excuse to stare in the golden eyes... And then maybe ask him to share-No! Don’t even go there! It’s dangerous to dream!

He did not realize that the man in front of him was thinking the exact same thing. Dream was completely mesmerized by George. All the time. He could not even know what this meetup would do to him when Bad first suggested it.

George was definitely teasing him when he danced. There is no way the smiles he sent to him when doing his fancy arches or kneeling down and sliding across the floor were not flirting. There was absolutely no way the way George looked at someone else like he looked at Dream. His lips curled into a half smile, his cheeks red either from flirting or from the heat and his eyes.... oh god, his eyes. The way they filled up with stars when he danced generally drove Dream crazy, but also... the way he swept the world away with a bat of his long eyelashes.

Dream could literally feel himself falling completely and utterly in love with this boy the moment he saw him dance that stupid Just Dance version of Circus by Britney Spears. He could not even deny his feelings when talking to Sapnap now! How could he? George was... intoxicating. But in a good way. Even more so now that he got a close up of his face. Now that he could see the speks of gold in hazelnut colored eyes, now that he could see his long eyelashes move in slow motion and now that he could feel George’s soft breath on his lips.

Clay wanted nothing more but just to hold him forever, to watch him dance all the time and to finally taste his lips.

“Your lips are chapped...” Clay whispered, as George breathed out softly, moving a strand of wet hair from his friends face.

“I know and yours aren’t.” The older answered, a little bit in shock. This was it. They will kiss any moment. He can just lean in and....

Instead Clay said something stupid. “I have, um...” he probably noticed the disappointment in George’s eyes after he spoke and got shy. “Some Vaseline, here...”

George watched in silent disappointment as the other searched his pockets for the lip balm and struggled to open the container. He even recognized it. George had sent that thing to him a few months back from the UK when Dream was complaining about having dry lips. Well, he was glad it helped but now he hated it with a burning passion.

And then Clay did something even more stupid.

“Hold still.” Suddenly Clay’s finger coated in pink Vaseline was on his lips. “That’s better, isn’t it?” His hand stayed on his lips even when he finished.

George's voice was hoarse when he answered. Clay’s hands on his lips sure felt amazing, but he felt like his lips would feel way better. “Do you know what would be even better?”

“What?”

George’s didn’t reply. Instead he grabbed Dream’s collar and pulled him forward.

It was everything he was hoping for and like nothing he had imagined. Because, indeed, it was so much better. Dream exhaled deeply through his nose, making George giggle into the kiss, and pulled him as close as possible, making him almost fall off the street lamp.

His lips were so soft. They were both absolutely soaked. It was so stupid and yet so perfect. They were lost in the moment and had no sense of time.

It was just George and Dream kissing as the rain poured on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the exercises and the choreography were taken from my personal experience in dance.
> 
> I hate Cha-Cha Slide with a burning passion. Shopping list painful, out teacher told us is that when she did it with first years, 3 of them cried. Us, as the second years, were screeching like crazy....
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this rolle-coaster!


	11. Chapter 11. Corrida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!!

Waking up the next day was painful, to say the least, for everyone. Except for Vincent. George was also completely fine, he just got up and cracked possibly all the joints in his body and slid onto the floor to stretch. Clay, who was now possibly his boyfriend, but they did not talk about it yet, was terrified. George's body sounded like it was not supposed to be walking after the sounds it just made, plus in his own body everything hurt - moving especially...

George and Vincent laughed really hard at all of their suffering, until Darryl slapped their over their heads really hard. It was impossible to tell if Darryl was in pain, because even if he was he did not show it, so George just assumed he was not. It's just they were groaning and complaining, everyone except for Zak because Skeppy decided that since he was in pain Bad could carry him around, which the older obviously did not mind. George did decide to be merciful and got them some kinesiology tape and golden star balm, fully intending to put it on Clay only to feel his muscles again.

"Okay, everyone!" George clapped his hands and shoved an unopened jar of the balm into Darryl's hands. "Today is going to be an easy day. Although I do suggest stretching-"

"What?! Bad, save me!"

"Why?!"

"Sapnap, let's run!" George laughed quietly as Dream and Sapnap held onto each other glaring at him in fear.

"Listen, right now your muscles are sore and hurt because of lactic acid." He knew a lot about this, and knew what could help. But he could only hope his friends... and maybe boyfriend, would listen to him. "It's temporary, so don't be scared. But even if it's only for a few minutes at a time, your muscle thank you. Stretching will help to stimulate circulation, increase flexibility, of course, and relieve tension. This helps bring more oxygen to your muscles, which can reduce lactic acid production and rid your muscles of any accumulation of lactic acid."

"Yeah, okay... and the photosynthesis of the bisector-"

"Zak." Darryl scolded softly, shifting in his place on the couch, making his boyfriend whine... Mostly from the fact that Darryl gripped his hip for a second. "Just listen to teacher."

"You are not Scar." Zak scoffed and stuck his tongue out, narrowing his eyes. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"Eh... guys?" Dream tried to speak up to interrupt... whatever was going between the two, but Vincent elbowed him in the side making the Floridian double over and groan in pain.

Darryl looked at Zak calmly, sighed and shook his head: "You never learn, don't you? Brat."

"Wha-"

Vincent covered his mouth in order to keep himself from squealing, as Darryl set Zak on the floor next to the couch and turned to George who was calmly drinking his tea.

"Bad-"

"Down boy." Darryl smirked, noticing the blush that coloured Zak's cheeks immediately. "Heel. Stay."

Sapnap chocked on his tea, laughing silently because Zak was incredibly red and... and he actually listened. He also managed to master up a very shocked expression. He really was shocked that Darryl said something like that in front of their friends, but he was playing his sock up a bit. For the show.

"George." Darryl smirked, glancing at Zak for a second and sending him a sly wink. "You were saying?"

George cleared his throat, decided just not to question anything in this house. He had a flamenco dance to prepare and... something very important to discuss with Dream.

"I was saying. Do some exercises to help soothe the pain. If you don't, it will hurt for longer. Nothing to extreme though, okay?"

"Fiiineee." Sapnap whined and stood up, giving George puppy eyes. "What do we do?"

"Well... I usually do my own thing but it's better for you to go easy so..." George covered his mouth stifling a laugh. "Do some aerobics."

"No way." Nick immediately deadpanned, trying to ignore Vincent's laughter. There was no way he was doing aerobics... he did not want it to end up on his Twitter feed.

"Either that or you just go for a run. Drink lots of water and eat some fruits too. Got it?" George looked awfully smug as he giggled away. "Also. We are still doing the pepper thing. Don't think I forgot."

"NOOO! WHYYY?! FUCK!"

"Nick, language!" Darryl hissed, while Zak giggled along quietly, covering his mouth his hand. The use language had an appropriate time and place, as Darryl said, and Zak was lucky he got to hear it... sometimes. "Enjoying yourself, cookie?"

"Very much so." Zak stuck his tongue out, as an answer to Brad's whisper, and nudged Darryl's leg softly, before leaning on it. Darryl chuckled and started playing with Zak's hair, smiling to himself. Because the glances Vincent was giving them were getting desperate.

"We had a bet and you will finish your end of the deal-"

"But we survived the lesson-" Dream spoke up, his hand laying in the small of George's back, making the Brit blush just a tiny bit.

"You are actually in the clear, Dream. Cause you stayed for the cool down."

"Oh no, the cool down." Nick groaned and hid his face in his hands as George chuckled and slid him a plate with pancakes... or better to say crêpes that Vincent made.

"Yep. Now-"

"Okay, that's enough." Vincent intervened, putting the rest of the plates on the table as Darryl helped Zak up. "Eat your breakfast, boys. You can decide on how to rid of... what was that thing called? Milk acid.... yeah, let’s just go with milk acid, in your muscles later.”

George burst out laughing, almost chocking on his tea when he heard what Vincent said. He heard all kinds of mistakes in dance terms but ‘milk acid’ was a new one.

“Milk acid and lactic acid are two... very different things.” George managed to breathe out between fits of laughter, hiding his smile in his cup.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh indeed.” George caught Clay’s completely mesmerised gaze and smirked, sticking his tongue out. And then...

“What the fuck?!” Sapnap fell off the chair screaming. He was not the only one who had that shocked reaction: Vincent dropped the cup of coffee he was holding, Darryl stared, eyes wide and forgetting say ‘language’, and Zak... Zak, while he was surprised, he and Darryl did share a knowing glance and Zak had to hide a sly smirk in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

And it was all because Clay had stood up, leaning over the counter, pulled George up by his collar and kissed him. Eyes closed, lips moving, they were not soaked and it was perfect like yesterday.

Yesterday.

Only George was caught off guard, eyes open wide and all tensed up. Of course, this was really what he wanted but... everyone was there, Sapnap started making noises and George was so hyper aware that all eyes were on them now. It was just... too fast. They did not talk about it yet. Too fast. They did not establish what they were and in all honesty George was not sure he wanted to establish that. Yet. It was all just too fast and too much, and George felt dizzy, not the nice kind of dizzy at all, like he had just done 30 fouette turns, all without spotting.

Maybe that dizziness was the reason why he shoved Dream away without even noticing he did so. He stared, spaced out, for a few seconds at Clay’s confused, and a little bit hurt, face.

“I-um...” George shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze and break the uncomfortable silence. Only to make it worse. “I am going to go... go over the Flamenco choreography.”

“George-“ Clay tried to reach out and grab George’s hand as the older walked away, but George manoeuvred out of his reach.

“It’s okay. It’s fine. Not now... please. Don’t forget to do what I said and I just...” George moved his arms up, twisting them above his head to show off the move. It was a nervous thing. Which he could not explain. “Flamenco.”

Darryl silently pressed Zak closer, looking away as George left. It was not his place to stare, or to ask. He understood very well George’s point of view. Privacy was a blessing, but it was also a curse. All the attention got overwhelming, even for a performer. And George was... George had trouble with emotions in the first place.

“What... just happened?” Dream asked looking around the room dazed. He just kissed George. It was what both of them wanted. Right? George kissed him first last night, so he wanted this. Right?

“You just did something extremely intimate, to the person you like, without talking about it first.” Zak spoke up, suddenly. He had this conversation with Darryl before. Darryl was also a private person, at first he did not want anyone to know at all. So that is why they kept it a secret... and although the whole show was Zak’s idea, it was only after Darryl said he was okay with telling their friends, that Zak had proposed it. “I am assuming something has happened beforehand, right?”

Dream nodded, shifting uncomfortably, while Darryl sent the coldest glare to Sapnap and Vincent because the first one had whispered:

“You owe me 50$. They kissed fi-“ the glare seemed to have killed the words in Nick’s mouth, and he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry that was... really rude of me. How can I help?”

No one answered but instead of falling silent Sapnap continued speaking:

“Okay, look.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You clearly like him. And he clearly likes you. You just rushed into things and missed a step which is...”

“Communication.” Dream mumbled, nodding to himself. What he did was really stupid. It just felt right in the moment and his impulsiveness did not let him stop and think: would George want everyone to see them kiss after the raw moment they had in the rain yesterday?

“Exactly.” Darryl let go of Zak, or well - rather moved his hand from Zak’s shoulders to his holding his hand. “What you have to do is talk to him. Give him some space, definitely apologise and just... talk. Okay?... also please breathe.”

“Yeah... yeah, I can do that. I will do that.” Clay breathed out, a bit frustrated, at himself mostly. “Thank you, guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I do!” Sap so exclaimed, throwing a hand around Dream’s shoulder and nudging him. “You would continue pinning in silence!”

“That’s... true. But maybe! We could have figured it out ourselves... eventually.” Dream leaned on Nick and rolled his eyes. He could not believe Sapnap could be so logical at one second and the next second he would turn to teasing. However, he really should not be surprised. It is Sapnap, after all. Besides... a lot of them had that skill.

“Like we did.” Darryl mumbled into Zak’s ear, making sure no one heard, happy to get a cute giggle and a nod from his boyfriend. “Wanna run off for the night?”

“Why’s that even a question?”

“What are you two teenagers in love planning?” Vincent asked suspiciously, leaning on the counter.

“We are not in love!” Zak declared, too lazy to let go of Darryl. They gotta figure it out eventually. One way or the other. “Bad, just promised me to teach me how to knife throw!”

“I did?” Utter panic flashed on Darryl’s face. The blades of the throwing knives were not sharp but Darryl knew a way to draw blood with them... and he did not want Zak to get his hands on a weapon. “Oh, yeah... I did. I regret that decision already...”

Vincent laughed and started recording, as Zak shoved Darryl, nearly off the chair and screeched:

“Shush! I can handle a knife just fine!”

“Geppy. May I remind you of the lighter, the cork remover and the knife?” Darryl asked, smiling softly, his hand rubbing circles in Zak’s side.

“I did not get actually hurt!”

“You could have! What would Techno say if I give you an actual throwing knife?”

“...Blood for the Blood God!” With that war cry Zak tackled Darryl off the chair onto the floor and settled on top of him. Vincent was dying of laughter, joined by Sapnap. Dream was watching, amused but not laughing. As George took up all of his thoughts. He just... needed to apologize. Needed to talk, to clear things out. Needed to feel George again.

“Just so you know... I am sending this to Techno!”

————————————————————————

Flamenco. George did not have castanets. He actually did not have castanets at all, he just got given them when he learned Flamenco and that was all.

They came to the studio an hour ago. Just Dream and George. After everyone went for a run, except the Frenchman and Darryl who just refused. George was right, the pain did ease, and they got to rest when they watched George dance.

Clay still did not talk with George, but he promised himself he would after this. And everyone stayed behind because they wanted to give the pair some privacy.

Flamenco. Usually it would be the dry castanets that count the dancer's pulse, but for now just clapping will have to do. A bird of prey, then fire, George is sure he is able to dig his way into Clay’s dreams.

Dream could repeat it again and again, but George’s eyelashes made Clay freeze on the spot, and just one look from the dancer was like a Navaja blade and... somehow Clay was sure that George’s heart was beating just as fast, as if it was about to jump out from the collar of his silky white shirt. It was like George had pinned his love, like a crimson rose, into his hair, and was this dance was his language. His conveyance.

George closed his eyes, as he moved around the room, like the roaming wind, although it was greatly weakened, just a bit tired from all the stress of the morning. When he opened his eyes.... The light in the room returned to its previous state. It became so pleasant again, with warm and dark orange, or rather yellow to him, reflections lying on the walls and casting glare on the oak floor. If George wanted to, he could just forget for a while and imagine... imagine that he is in Spain. In the brightest country. It's night outside, somewhere far away a lonely guitar sounds, and from the ports a draft draws with salt and fish. Almost everyone is asleep, except for lonely drunks and cats. But the most important feeling never sleeps - Passion.

That devil has killed hundreds, no, thousands, millions of people. For its sake, unfortunate people sank to the very bottom, turned into nothingness, burned inside from this scarlet feeling, which, as it gave life, so gave death. Love and passion, they so often work together, together bring people to the brink or lead to a happy ending.

George hoped for the second. George wanted the second. George stopped and extended his hand to Dream, whose eyes widened. A silent invitation. And who is he to say no?

And from there on...

A familiar position, only closer more intimate. The music changes.

Dream just stood there in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. An Embrace. As simple as that. George’s hand brushed over his chest from behind, then over his back as the dancer walks, or rather slithers around only to fall... to lean into Dream’s embrace. He was inviting Clay to take the lead but... Dream was not a dancer. What was he supposed to do?

“Just trust your body. And the music.” A soft whisper, sounded somewhere close to him. But it echoed above the music all over the room. “Can you hear it? This is not Flamenco anymore... it’s Tango.”

A halting stop. A pause in the music. And George moved in a way in a twirl, sending a short glance to Dream. That is called an Аmague. Clay does not know why, but he follows. He reaches out and comes very close, one hand on George’s lower back and the other on of his shoulder blade. Carefully. Like holding a China doll. Аrrastre. And their lips are very close. But Clay is not kissing George again without asking first.

He can however, slide his fingertips across George’s arm, over his shoulder to the elbow, trace the slender rest and take George’s delicate palm in his.

Step. Enrosque. Lápiz. Corrida.

Dream tried to copy, even if he was a bit late. He tried not to look at his feet because that was quite rude and caused the dancers to lose expression.

And then George tags him back, trying to show him how to lead. Turn together. Left. Colgada. George leans and then hugs Dream’s shoulders as the taller goes in for another turn and... George is somehow off the ground, legs open in a split. Dream cannot believe he is lucky enough to know, to hold, this magic being. Because... it cannot be real. It simply cannot.

Cadena.

Clay is drunk. He is drunk from watching George. From looking pallor faience of his face. Of twisting and turning the shorter boy in his arms... Reviving, and resurrecting with each movement, with just a slip of his fingers...

He cannot explain why, as if in a bittersweet prayer, he falls on his knees at George’s feat. Error. As if defeated. Scared of dancing solo.

But George’s lips curve into a smile, and he helps his partner up. From tango with him, to the cry of modern jazz, as it turned out, Clay needed just a step. A warm palm on chest. George leap forward. Almost falls, to do a dramatic roll on the floor. Clay is scared of grabbing the air with his hand, without breathing. But stretching out - black on white- bending his knees to support George in lift, it is just easier. Easier.

To hear the music. The call under the stars. To take a timid, is through force, step, turn and...

Llevada.

And they are breathing into each other’s lips. No pulling away.

“Thank you.” Dream breathed out, out of breath completely. It was just...

“Always.” George answered, his hand flying up to brush a lock of hair away from Clay’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for... for today.”

“It’s fine.”

“George, are we...” Dream sighed softly, taking George’s hand and gently stroking his palm. “Are we a thing now?”

George looked at their connected hands and tilted his head in thought. Dating Dream would be literally a dream come true but...

“George?”

“I... I don’t know.” Dream’s heart stopped. George was hesitant to be in a relationship with him. But...

“Why?”

“Clay, I am leaving in a week. And- long distance relationships are hard.”

“You’re scared.” Clay whispered in disbelief. With anyone else he would have let go and took a step back. But not with George. Because George was worth fighting for.

“I mean, yeah, a little.” George sighed too, blinking slowly. Words were hard. But if Dream could understand his dance language, George has to try and express himself in words. It was just better to say it. To take the weight off his shoulders. “I like you. A lot.”

“Then what are you scared of?”

“Dream, I am not a... a vocal person.” What could he even say to explain it? “I cannot express what I feel through talking. It’s hard to say... those words. To anyone. To my friends, to my parents, to you...”

“I don’t-“

“Touch is easier. I can just do this...” George’s hand was suddenly on his cheek and then his lips brushed over Clay’s. A ghost touch. Warm and sweet but too fleeting and fast for Dream to respond. “And dance is easier.”

“I know. I saw.” Dream squeezed his hand to reassure, and ground it. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then... how about, we take it slow? We don’t need labels or anything. It’s just us. Only us. Only this. What do you think?” Dream leaned in to George’s touch and put his bigger hand over the small one that was on his cheek.

“...I’d like that.” George replied and Dream watched the fireflies twirl deep in the mirrors of George’s eyes. “If you promise to stay.”

“I promise.” Dream swore, pressing his forehead against George’s. “To stay. Wherever we are. No matter the distance, say a word and I will follow you.”

“...just a word?”

“Yeah. Yes. A word.”

“Whisk me away then.”

———————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took FOREVER *^* blame the exams. And the fact that I get easily distracted... it is here now though! ;3
> 
> I have never danced tango or flamenco so writing this was harder than usual.  
> But the lactic acid thing is true. I have plenty of it because... pain. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


End file.
